Triple Jeopardy
by adromir
Summary: Legolas’ older brother is out roaming for vengeance. Legolas wants to tag along, of course, only to end up in a very big mess. Like usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Legolas' older brother is out roaming for vengeance. Legolas wants to tag along, of course, only to end up in a very big mess—like usual.**

**A/N : Hello, everyone! Yes, I'm back. Hard to believe, right? But, no, this is not a new story. Due to vast requests and blackmailed-clotted-demands, I've decided—finally!—to reinstate this story to the board. It was stripped down on 11/11/04, over five years ago now after quite a controversy. To tell you the truth, I can no longer remember how the entire controversy started! LOL! **

**Anyway, enjoy reading. And leave me a room to breath for I am writing another Legolas' fic as well as the original fic I posted on the FictionPress . net ! **

**Read on, my fellow manyanian mania!**

**WARNING : You've been warned. He he…**

* * *

It was still early morning when the sound of wailing infants sliced through the peaceful silence, pulling him away from his deep sleep.

_Again_.

Legolas, younger Prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithilien, blinked and groaned out loud.

"Please don't do this to me, my sons. Have pity on your poor father, will you?" he whimpered, almost sobbing, as he clumsily struggled out of bed towards the crib several yards way. He instantly froze when he saw that someone else had already beaten him to it.

Holding a baby in each arm, Prince Keldarion Thranduilion chuckled to see the dazed look on his younger brother's face.

"Good morning, brat. Your twin boys are upset. I could hear them yowling from my room. I believe they are hungry," Keldarion said as he expertly bounced his nephews to sooth them.

Sending his brother a weak smile, Legolas reached over for little Linden, the one whose hair was as dark as midnight. Lovingly cradled in his uncle's arms, the golden-haired little Hadrian yelled louder in protest at his twin's absence from his side. Legolas winced when Linden also increased the volume of his howling, his chubby small face turned almost red from the effort.

Keldarion laughed. "Such strong lungs these two have!"

"And I think I need a replacement for my impaired ears," Legolas replied ruefully as he dug through a small basket on the bedside table, looking for the two feeding bottles that his wife had placed there earlier before she headed downstairs at the crack of dawn to tend to her daily duties as the lady of the keep.

The bottles were wrapped in wool cloth to keep it warm and fresh. Legolas handed one of the bottles to his elder brother before he sat on the bed. Keldarion took a seat beside him, and the two sons of Thranduil started to feed the little elflings. Almost instantly, the crying stopped. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the rhythmic suckling of the elven babies as they greedily took their fill from their bottles.

With a grateful sigh, Legolas leaned heavily against his brother's shoulder, his eyes closed. "Ah…peace, at last."

Keldarion grinned as he gazed deeply into his nephew's large green eyes, which were staring right back at him. "Can't sleep last night?"

Half groaning, half chuckling, Legolas replied, "Not a wink. These two midgets kept screaming their lungs out, demanding to be fed. Strangely though, the more we feed them, the more hungry they become. _And_ they love to feed during _my_ bedtime. I'm almost afraid that Nara and I have bred a new kind of species on Middle-earth."

At his uncle's throaty laughter, little Hadrian paused, blinked, and resumed feeding once more.

"All babies are like that, Legolas. You were no different when you were an infant yourself," Keldarion said. "But honestly, you sure look terrible, in contrast to your wife who glows brighter day by day."

"Oh, yes. My beautiful wife." Legolas smiled stupidly as he put down the now empty bottle and began to burp his son. "I don't know how, but she sure has the energy of ten persons! She wakes up at dawn, does all those things that females do, goes to sleep late at night, and wakes up the next day with a happy smile always on her face."

Legolas couldn't help grinning when he remembered how his wife had woken him up _that_ morning, looking enviably bright and ever ready to face her busy day ahead.

"Good morning, my love," she had greeted, kissing her husband's lips.

"Leave me alone, my love," Legolas had mumbled in reply and continued to doze off, much to his wife's amusement.

"Motherhood seems to agree with her," Keldarion pointed out, as he also recalled how lovely Narasene looked in a pink muslin gown when they had bumped into each other on his way here. He had insisted that she headed back downstairs, saying that he would take care of her bawling sons. Smiling gratefully, Narasene had stood on her toes and kissed her brother-in-law's cheek before returning to the kitchen where she had been managing the breakfast preparation.

Keldarion had felt a slight pang then, knowing how lucky his younger brother was to have such a wonderful she-elf as a wife and soul mate. It was not envy he had for Legolas. He would never abhor his brother's happiness. Still, Keldarion had acute longing for the kind of relationship that Legolas and Narasene shared. The two were such a beautiful loving couple that Keldarion felt like a third wheel whenever he was around them.

He knew that _everyone_—especially his father, the great King Thranduil—expected him to find a wife for himself soon, but his heart had been hurt too much to simply forget his black painful past and continued on with his life. It was just too soon.

Besides, his one true love—the only lady who had managed to steal his heart—still had the ability to twist his innards into knots with her lovely smile. Unfortunately for him, she now belonged to someone else. Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, was now wife to his own friend, and a mother to four children. Whatever it was he had had for her could never be resurfaced. He would rather let bygones be bygones. He respected Aragorn and Arwen that much.

"Nara _is_ a great mother, and a wonderful partner," said Legolas, unaware of his brother's inner turmoil. "I don't know what I've done to deserve her."

Keldarion sent his brother a sharp look. "Never say that again," he curtly said. "You two deserve each other and you know it. You have rights to be happy after all that you had gone through."

As he sat there, gently rocking Linden back to sleep, Legolas stared thoughtfully into Keldarion's cobalt blue eyes. "And what about you? Don't you think you deserve to be happy too?"

And that question kept playing at the back of Keldarion's mind all day long afterwards.

As Legolas disappeared into some parts of the keep as his responsibilities demanded of him, Keldarion settled himself in the solarium with his nephews, watching the two elflings sprawled all over the mat on the floor as they babbled baby noises at each other. Nobody knew what the six-month-old twins were talking about, but Keldarion bet they were busily plotting a 'Let's-wake-up-Ada-in-the-middle-of-the-night-again' plan.

The twins' nannies—the three young elven maidens doing some needlework in a corner of the sunny room—laughed softly to see the little boys' antics. Once in a while, they would glance coyly at the tall raven-haired warrior prince who sat alone on the window seat, trying unsuccessfully to catch his notice. The girls were deeply entranced by Keldarion's handsome features and powerful charisma, dark and brooding though he was. They secretly desired to be his wife, which would prove a waste of time because Keldarion paid the maidens no heed. His eyes and attention were solely on his nephews, his mind somewhere else.

_Do I deserve to be happy?_ The question repeated itself in Keldarion's head, nearly causing him to tear at his own hair in frustration. _Ai! Blast Legolas and his backfiring rejoinder!_

He began to slightly regret coming home to his family, because they sometimes shoot him with such troubling and irritating questions!

Truthfully, he never regretted coming home. He had terribly missed his father and brother after many years of separation that he could no longer stay away. In fact, if not for him, his younger brother would still be trapped in the Easterlings village as a slave. Disguised as a Haradrim warrior then, Keldarion was the only one who had known Legolas' whereabouts. Armed only with a sword and his wit, Keldarion had wasted no time riding into the village to rescue his brother.

And imagine how shock his brother had been! All these years, _everyone_ had believed that Keldarion had sailed to Valinor, never to be seen again. Legolas had had troubles to accept Keldarion's sudden appearance at first, but then he had gotten so elated he started to cry from it. Then his joy turned to horror and dismay when Keldarion told him the real reason he still lingered in Middle-earth, about the terrible fate that had befallen him, changing him into the hard and bitter person he was today. Instead of living happily in Valinor like everyone thought he was, Keldarion had been suffering a hellish life in the camp of the Corsairs. His ill-fated ship had been attacked, and he had been taken captive.

That happened over a decade ago. Keldarion had managed to escape his captors after spending five miserable years there as a slave. He had spent the next following years roaming the land in disguise, burning hot with vengeance. Nine men were now dead, while only one of his enemies remained. He was on the trail of that last man when he heard of Legolas' misfortune. He instantly dropped everything and rushed to his brother's aid, thinking of resuming his mission after he had taken Legolas home to safety.

Or so he had thought.

The moment he set foot in his brother's keep, Keldarion knew that his reclusive days were over. He was instantly surrounded by his immediate family and friends. They eagerly pulled him into their welcoming embrace, burying him deeper under their love and concern. His father had even dragged him along back to Mirkwood—known as Eryn Lasgalen now—to show to their people that Thranduil's long lost heir had returned.

Keldarion still loved his old home. After missing it for years, it now served as a soothing balm to his wounded soul. Yet, one particular thing would always haunt him for the rest of his life. And he would never rest easy until he got rid of the cause, once and for all.

Feeling highly on edge, Keldarion could not bear to linger in his father's realm. After four months of keeping close to the king's side, Keldarion had taken off for Ithilien in the pretense of seeing his beloved nephews. But his father knew better.

Thranduil could detect the restlessness in his eldest son. He saw Keldarion's need to strike back at the people who had hurt him. He didn't like what Keldarion was trying to accomplish because the father in him feared for his child's safety, but the king understood that the prince needed to do what he had to do if it meant bringing the _old_ Keldarion back—the kind and loving Keldarion that devoid of bitterness and scorn in his veins.

And so, here was Keldarion, at his brother's home, trying to find brief solace before he resumed his bleak final mission. He had just been here for a week, and already the urge to flee began to stab at him. Thank the Valar for the twins! Somehow those two elflings kept his sanity in check.

With a rueful sigh, Keldarion got off the window seat and lay fully on the mat, completely ignoring the dreamy look on the maidens' faces. With gentle hands, he scooped his nephews and settled them on his chest, taking comfort from the little warm bodies near his heart. The twins' babbling started to dwindle as they drifted into a peaceful doze.

The twins' nannies gathered their needlework and quietly left the room, still sending longing glances towards the Mirkwood prince. Like before, Keldarion didn't acknowledge them. He had his eyes closed as he began to hum the longtime lullaby he used to sing to his infant brother. For a long time, nothing else bothered him. He was at peace, briefly though it was.

But that night, the horrendous nightmares came again.

* * *

_Something_ had stirred him awake.

Legolas blinked to awareness and glanced at his wife. Narasene lay snuggled by his side, her hand slipping through the collar of his shirt to rest against his chest, right above his erratically beating heart. Looking so serene, she was fast asleep.

Gingerly, so as not to disturb her, Legolas scooted out of her reach and off the bed. Feeling highly troubled, he silently padded barefoot towards the twins' crib. A sigh of relief instantly burst from his lips when he found his two little boys deep in peaceful slumber, completely unharmed.

Linden, the elder of the two elflings, even had one arm wrapped around his twin. Legolas broke into a grin to see that. Linden was still a baby, but he had already become protective of his younger brother.

_Just like Keldarion_, Legolas thought with a smile as he bent to kiss both his sons' heads. He could never forget the way he had found the three of them in the solarium that afternoon. Keldarion had fallen asleep with the twins sprawled on top of him, his face looking so relaxed and contented.

Still, Legolas knew that his elder brother had lots of upsetting things on his mind, mainly his tormented past and his hazy future. He could see the hard glint in Keldarion's eyes now and then, his gaze always bleak and filled with fury.

Legolas fully understood what his brother was going through, because he had walked through the same painful path before. To be cruelly violated, body and soul, could rob someone off his spirit and extinguish his inner light. To continue on living after your dignity had been torn asunder was like swallowing a cup of bitter draught everyday, possible but terribly difficult to do. Legolas just hope Keldarion would find the way to heal, just like he had when he fell in love with Narasene.

_Maybe a wife would do wonders to him_, Legolas thought again as he settled the blankets more securely around his sons.

Then he suddenly jerked upright.

_Valar! Keldarion!_

Now completely certain of where his uneasy feelings had come from, Legolas bolted out the door and rushed towards his brother's chamber. He burst inside without knocking, and went to a stock still beside his brother's bed.

Keldarion was trashing beneath the sheet, moaning and whimpering sorrowfully against the nightmare that was plaguing him.

"No…" Keldarion sobbed, tears streaming down his closed eyelids. "Please…no more…"

Feeling his own throat constricted, Legolas stepped closer. He reached a trembling hand to grasp his brother's quaking shoulder. "Kel?"

But to Legolas' absolute surprise, Keldarion suddenly rose, yanked him down and rolled. In no time at all, Legolas found himself pinned hard under his brother's body, with the point of a very sharp blade hovering dangerously at his vulnerable neck.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer one of your questions; No, I haven't change the fic much. Perhaps some of the grammar errors, but not the storyline.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**WARNING : This is angst. Pure angst. R-rated work for reasons you'll find out later, which most of you have already known. DO NOT proceed if you have strict aversion to naked elves or 'outrage'. (A big Thanks to that person who warned me to put up this warning. I totally forgot about the sensitivities of the readers of various ages.)**

* * *

Legolas stared, wide-eyed. He didn't dare move even an inch.

Keldarion blinked, the blade still clasped in his steady hand and pressed uncomfortably close against his brother's throbbing jugular vein. Recognition then started to appear in his stormy gaze.

"Legolas?"

The younger prince swallowed and nodded.

"Since…since when did you start sleeping with your dagger under your pillow?" Legolas managed to ask in a shaky voice.

With a muttered oath, Keldarion jumped off his brother. He stalked away angrily, putting several yards of distance between them.

"Blast it, Legolas!" he yelled, throwing the dagger at the wall. The blade stabbed into one of the wooden structures, the hilt quivering crazily from the impact. "What are you doing in here? I could have slashed your throat just now!"

Rubbing at the said throat, Legolas rose upright. He warily eyed his brother. "What am _I_ doing here? If you must know, this is _my_ keep."

Keldarion slowly turned, his eyes narrowing.

"Right. Of course. This is _your_ keep and you have _rights_ to interfere _anybody's_ good dreams," he sarcastically retorted.

Legolas sighed. He stepped down from the bed and approached his brother. "You know that was not what I mean."

He raised a hand to grasp Keldarion's shoulder to give comfort, but his brother whirled and strode towards the balcony, yanking the door open in one angry move.

Keldarion was impatiently swiping at the remaining tears on his cheeks when Legolas came to stand next to him. The elder prince quickly looked away, so embarrassed he was to face his brother in such a weakened state of mind.

"Kel."

Legolas' voice was gentle and kind, almost causing Keldarion to drop the reins on his emotions and sob his heart out against his brother's shoulder.

Well, _almost_.

"What do you want?" he curtly asked instead.

Ignoring the slight hurt caused by Keldarion's harsh reply, Legolas managed a brittle smile. "The nightmares are bothering you again, I gather. Care to share it with me?"

Keldarion's hands fisted as he turned to glare at his brother. "No, I don't think so."

Legolas' smile faltered. "But it might be a good thing if you talk about it. Remember when I had those nightmares years ago? You were always there to make it better for me—"

"Well, I'm not you!" Keldarion snapped. "This is different!"

"Why is it so much different? We suffered the same humiliation!" Legolas shouted back, his silver eyes flashing.

Silence reigned, loud and tense. The two brothers stood glaring at each other for a long moment. Both elves were trembling and breathing hard as the despicable scenes from their own horrific past played in their minds.

It was Legolas who first looked away, his shoulders slumped. "I thought we're brothers," he finally said, his voice resigned.

Keldarion had to gulp down the huge lump in his throat before he could speak, "We _are_ brothers, Legolas. That is why I don't want to burden you with my troubles. I don't need you to worry about me."

Legolas looked up, his eyes bright with unshed angry tears.

"That's stupid and you know it. You can share my troubles but I can't share _yours_? What kind of a brother do you think I am?"

Without waiting for Keldarion's reply, Legolas swiftly left the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Later in the morning, when Legolas went to see his brother to apologize, he found the guest chamber empty and cold.

His weapons and entire gear missing, Keldarion was already long gone.

* * *

The fire crackled merrily as Keldarion tossed more twigs into it. He then glanced at his mount. Satisfied that the pure-white mare was still nibbling at the grass several yards away, he unrolled a blanket on the ground at the base of the big tree, but didn't immediately go to sleep. Instead, he sat there with his back against the hard bark, contemplating and brooding.

It had been two days since he left his brother's keep. Between that time, he had gone to visit the small town where he had last heard of the man he was looking for, the same town where he had also heard of Legolas' misfortune six months ago. From the information he just gathered there, he found out that Morat was still where he was expected to be. Now confirmed of the man's whereabouts, Keldarion was deciding the best plan to finally destroy him, slowly and painfully.

Just like what Morat and the other nine men had done to him.

_Morat_. Keldarion clenched his right fist as he stared into the fire, his eyes glinting with hatred. Morat's sneering features were taunting him in his mind as he recalled that man's hateful name.

Keldarion would never forget the tall, burly looking pirate who had led the pack of Corsairs that fateful day, taking capture of the injured elven prince and forcing him to submit to them. The moment the Corsair fleet reached dry land, he was dragged into their camp and pushed into hard labor. He had to work in the mines, chipping away at the rock with only an axe to look for gold and diamond or other valuable stones. Sometimes he had to work on board the Corsair ships, scrubbing floors or manning the oars.

Feeling highly insulted and humiliated to be treated as a slave, the noble born prince could not accept the degrading position he was in. But, bound hand and foot in shackles, he had had no chance to fight back. Already weakened by his wounds, he had not even the strength to run away. But, oh, how he had tried! Yet every time he did, his captors doubled up his punishments. He nearly succumbed to Mandos once for bleeding too much.

Keldarion could still remember the sheer agony he had suffered under the biting whip they put him under. His back had been an ugly bloody mess every time they finished flogging him, and it had taken a long time to heal. If he were not an elf, Keldarion might still sport hundreds of welts and scabs all over his body.

But the welts in his heart still bled. To this day.

Being treated like a slave was one thing. But being used as an object of twisted pleasure was another. Keldarion was still full of spirit while working in the mines or on the ships. But on the day those men violated him, he had died a thousand times over.

The horrible incident took place after he had been in the Corsairs' clutch for almost a year. Keldarion had grudgingly accepted his fate then, but still looking forward to escape or be rescued. He wasn't really sure how it started, but his insulting reply to Morat's orders one day had blown the man's fuse.

"You think elves like you are high above all us men that you dare talk back to me that way?" Morat yelled in anger as he squeezed Keldarion's throat, causing the elf to go red in the face from lack of air. "You think you are so pretty and your voice so fine we will let you say anything you want?"

Morat then turned to his fellow comrades. "What do you say, fellas? Let's show this dirty elf how _low_ he is to us."

And the men had shown him exactly that. For three full days.

They kept him chained to the wall, completely naked, as they had their way with him, over and over. On the third day, they put him back into his sorry excuse of clothing and sent him to work in the mines as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But for Keldarion, _everything_ had drastically changed. He no longer felt like a prince. He no longer felt like an elf. He no longer felt like a breathing soul.

He felt like a ghost.

From then on, he had slaved and worked himself to death. He had not the courage to take his own life, so he opted for other means to die, praying for the rocky wall of the mine to fall on top of him or have all energy drained completely out of his being from all the hard labor. He had stopped wishing to be rescued, but started wishing for someone to kill him instead. He barely spoke to anyone, not even a word of anger to Morat and his men.

But, strangely, a young girl in the camp seemed to be attracted to him. Ever since he had helped pull her out of a deep hole she had dropped into, the girl had been following his progress with kind and concerned eyes.

Keldarion smiled as he recalled the girl's lovely cherubic features and eager smiles, still a child at the age of about thirteen summers. If Keldarion didn't know better, he might think the girl had a silly crush on him. He wanted to dismiss her attention, but the color of her hair was so golden it reminded him of Legolas'.

Finding the effort to avoid her was impossible as she lived there with her father in the camp. Keldarion then took her presence as a source of distraction from his misery. Behind her father's back, she sometimes slipped him a fruit or bread when he went hungry for days. Her smile always ready at her lips, she would talk to him about her day and all. Well, chattered all by herself mostly because Keldarion rarely made a reply of his own.

But truthfully, she had kept him going. The gold in her hair had made him think about his own brother back home. He knew how unhappy Legolas would be if he gave up on his life. So he lived on.

The small sound of a broken twig from the darkness beyond suddenly yanked Keldarion out of his reverie.

He instantly grabbed his bow and arrow, jumping to his feet. Taking aim, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he waited for his quarry to appear. He had sensed someone following him ever since leaving the small town. He was just quite surprise that that someone would choose this moment to appear.

"Whoever you are, come out of your hiding," Keldarion called out, his aim steady and true. "I know you have been following me, so show yourself and let's get on with it."

Only the sound of the night breeze answered him. But several minutes later, a tall figure riding atop a black stallion finally came into view. The golden-haired rider nudged his mount into the make-shift camp, smiling sheepishly back at Keldarion.

"Hello, brother," the newcomer greeted as he dismounted, causing Keldarion to drop his aim and broke into a long string of cursing.

It was Legolas.

Legolas watched in mild amusement as his brother continued to rant, spewing obscenities in four different languages. The younger prince stepped closer, his arms outstretched towards the flame. "Mind if I share the fire?"

Keldarion's face was thunderous. "Yes, I do mind!" he yelled.

But Legolas was undaunted. "Tough. I still want to share," he simply replied as he sat down. "My, it's such a cold night out here, isn't it?"

His arms akimbo, Keldarion glared down at his brother.

"The stream is colder. Want me to throw you into it?" he warned, gesturing at the small river nearby. Much to his annoyance, though, his brother just laughed.

"Really, Kel. That doesn't scare me enough to make me go away," Legolas said with a grin. Then he even had the gall to pick up his brother's flask of tea sitting near to the fire and took a long swig from it. With a growl, Keldarion reached down and snatched the flask from his brother's hands.

"Hey! I'm drinking!" Legolas loudly complained.

"This bloody drink is mine!" Keldarion quickly closed the lid and put the flask in his saddlebag. "And this is _my_ camp. And what—for Valar's sake—are you doing here?"

Legolas blinked and looked away from the wrath in his brother's eyes. He should have known Keldarion would not welcome him. The moment he found his brother missing from the guest chamber, he had grabbed anything he could in record time before leaping onto his horse and gave chase.

"Well, what do you think?" Legolas then said, smiling brightly. "I'm keeping you company."

Keldarion's frown grew deeper. "Oh, no, you're not."

"Oh, yes, I am."

The two brothers then stared at each other for a long moment—one was scowling, while the other one was grinning.

At last, Keldarion whirled away, throwing his hands up in the air. "This is insane!" he cried out in frustration. "Look, brother, I don't want you to come with me."

Legolas' raised one elegant eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because you will only slow me down!" came Keldarion's curt retort. "You are bound to get yourself in a mess and drag me along with it!"

Legolas slightly flinched at that, but his smile never faltered. "Don't worry. I promise not to get into any troubles. You won't even know I'm here."

"I wish." Keldarion snorted. Admitting defeat, he turned around and gazed at his brother. "I knew I was being followed. And I should have known it was you. How did you manage to find me?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Legolas replied, "You are not the only best trackers on this land, mind you. I still have my skill. That mare you ride is not elven bred. Her prints are everywhere! Even a simple-minded man can follow your tracks. You are being careless, Kel."

"I'm not being careless, dear brother," Keldarion said, his eyes glinting. "That is exactly my intention. I want to draw in the person following me before I kill him."

Legolas went still. Under his slightly nervous gaze, Keldarion stood there unflinching with the bow still in his hand. He gulped involuntarily. "Well, then. I'm glad I'm your brother. You would never kill me."

When Keldarion kept his silence, Legolas began to sweat.

"Uh…would you?" he asked, his voice timid.

Not answering, Keldarion looked away, shaking his head in disgust. With a sigh of relief, Legolas began to unbuckle the quiver and blades off his back, setting down the weapons next to his bow. He then scooted over to the blanket spread near the base of the tree and stretched fully on his back.

"Can I have this blanket? I forgot to bring any with my pack," said Legolas as he made himself comfortable on his brother's sleeping spot. His body started to grow exhausted from all that riding and tracking.

Keldarion rolled his eyes. "What else did you forget to bring, brat?"

Legolas had the grace to look embarrassed. "Extra food and water," he replied sheepishly. "Oh, and I also forgot to bring extra clothes with me."

Closing his eyes, Keldarion started counting to three. When he reopened his eyes, his brother was almost asleep. "Please don't tell me you forgot to tell Nara when you left your keep."

Stifling a yawn, Legolas mumbled, "I managed to leave her a note. She would definitely kill me when I get back, though. She expects me to take escorts whenever I go out riding."

"And like usual, you disobey her." Keldarion shook his head in exasperation.

_When will Legolas ever learn?_

"What do I need escorts for when you are here with me?" Legolas easily replied, yawning again. "Say, are you keeping watch? Good, then. Because I really need to catch some sleep. The twins have kept me up for many nights, and last night I had to sleep up in a tree. So…now here's my chance to…compensate…"

Keldarion frowned as his brother's voice faded away. "Legolas?"

The other prince didn't answer.

_Ai! Stubborn infuriating creature!_ Keldarion fumed inwardly. Muttering a curse, he grabbed the overhead branch and climbed over, higher and higher into the tree. He didn't even look back down at his slumbering brother, so frustrated he was with the entire situation.

But if he _did_ look down, he might have seen the grin of triumph playing on Legolas' lips.

_Yes! Round one for me!_

* * *

Keldarion's mood did not improve the next day. He looked so sullen and menacing that Legolas grew quite intimidated by him. The two brothers changed not a word when they broke camp that morning, and the silence continued on during the ride.

Legolas had no idea where Keldarion was leading them. For over two hours, they had been steadily heading south, leaving the Gondor border far behind them. Riding several paces behind, the younger prince stared with interest at the stiff spine of Keldarion's back, a proof that his elder brother was still angry. And a complete sign that Keldarion fully disapproved of his company.

_Oh, well._ Legolas shrugged. _If he wants me to leave, he has to make me_.

But the deafening silence started to grate on Legolas' nerves. Curious, as was his nature, he ignored Keldarion's obvious displeasure and asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

Keldarion swiveled his head around and scowled. "_I'm_ going somewhere where I can complete my mission. To do that, I need all my senses intact so, please, keep your mouth shut and try to be invisible!"

Legolas had to grin at that.

_Hah. He's talking finally!_ _Round two for me!_

Urging his mount forward until he was abreast with his brother, Legolas asked again, "What's the man's name again, the one that you are still hunting?"

If looks could kill, Legolas might have fallen off his horse right then. Keldarion was sending him the most ferocious glare one had ever seen. The elder prince opened his mouth to reply—and broke up yelling instead.

"Hot blast!" Keldarion cried out, quickly yanking at the reins to pull his mount away from Legolas' horse. The elven stallion was trying to bite the mare's neck!

Legolas laughed out loud.

"Well, who would have thought?" he said with a grin, patting at the stallion's regal ebony head. "Black Storm here has a hot for your white lady!"

Cursing a blue streak, Keldarion tried to control his agitated mount. "This is exactly _not_ what I need! Two horses lusting after each other! Do me a favor, Legolas. Keep that bloody horse of yours far away from mine."

"Aw, leave them be," Legolas replied, smiling when his stallion loudly snorted. "It's mating season, after all."

"No, it's not and you…" His words trailing off, Keldarion rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh as the mare suddenly neighed, bucking and pulling against the reins. Her tail swished back and forth as she gracefully trotted, showing off her beauty for the stallion's benefit.

Legolas' grin grew wider as the stallion instantly responded by jerking forward to catch the mare.

"Come, big brother. Let's rest for a while and give these two some privacy," he suggested, leaping off his mount. He gave the stallion a proud pat on the rump and watched it amble straight for the mare's head, nuzzling her snout.

Annoyed and slightly confused that everything seemed to be quickly getting out of his hand, Keldarion had no other choice but to also dismount. Pulling his gear and packs off the mare's back, he then carried them under a rocky overhang and dump them all onto the ground.

Saying not a word to his brother, Keldarion sat down and grabbed his water skin. Legolas had looked away from the two horses' progress and now stood watching as Keldarion took a long fill, gulping down the water as if he had had not a drink for days. When he saw his younger brother standing there awkwardly, Keldarion stopped drinking and tossed the water skin at him.

"Thanks," Legolas said gratefully before he also sat down and placed his lips on the lid. Keldarion just grunted in reply and leaned his back against the rocky wall.

It was almost noon and the sun was bright and high in the sky, but the brothers were sitting comfortably under the shade. Beside the shrill cries and snorts coming from the mating horses several yards away, there was no other sound to be heard saved for the sighing breeze and whispering leaves in the trees. It was calm and peaceful in this part of Arda, the land that used to be swarmed with orcs and various kinds of horrid monsters.

Still, this land was still swarmed with bad evil men, tainted by past crimes and present cruelties. And Keldarion felt that it was his duty to destroy at least one more of them due to the pain he—and maybe, others—had suffered.

"Morat."

Legolas choked on his drink as he swiveled his head towards his brother.

"What did you say?" he asked, gasping for breath.

Keldarion leveled him a steady gaze. "The name of the man I'm hunting. The man who've ruined me. His name is Morat."

Legolas blinked. Then he put down the water skin and gripped Keldarion's stiff shoulder, glad that his brother didn't brush away the comforting touch. He understood what it took Keldarion to speak that name out loud. He deeply admired his brother's fortitude, even though Keldarion was obviously wallowing in shame and anger for the terrible deed that had been done to him.

"You never told me how you escaped those men," Legolas softly said, slightly afraid that his brother would turn and bite his head off for that remark.

Keldarion smiled without humor. "A young girl helped me."

"A girl?" Legolas was perplexed.

"Yes. I guess she was the only one in the camp who felt pity on this poor tortured elf. One night, when all the men were drunk after a very wild feast, she stole the key to my prison and released me. She even gave me food and a change of clothes, as well as a blade she stole from her father, and told me to run as far away from that place as I could. And I did exactly that, running all through the night into the woods on my bare bleeding feet. I had to jump into the river when I sensed the men looking for me the next day. But, as you can see, they never caught me and here I am, thanks to that little girl's kindness and bravery."

Keldarion said those last words with as much bitterness as he had spoken Morat's name. Legolas didn't know what to make of it. "What happened to the girl after that? Do you know?"

Instead of answering, Keldarion instantly stood and began to gather his belongings. "Looks like our mounts have finished with their business. We had better move on."

And that curt respond left Legolas with much more to contemplate.

* * *

The loud silence continued for a long time as the two brothers led their mounts by the reins through the woods. Giving the horses the chance to recover from their recent strenuous 'business', the elves decided to walk. Besides, the shrubs and bushes were so thick here that they had to be aware of hunting traps and snares. Walking on foot gave them better eye to detect those things. They had come upon two snares now, and more would surely be in their path up ahead.

Legolas wanted to ask his brother further details of the girl and the man named Morat. But, glancing at Keldarion's frown as he concentrated hard on the trail, Legolas knew that the elder prince would not appreciate it. So he just looked on as Keldarion snapped a trap with the long stick he was holding, disenabling it before it could hurt anybody—or anything—that had the misfortune to step into it.

"The hunters would not be happy to know that their traps have been disturbed," Legolas said, watching as Keldarion snapped another snare set between two large rocks.

"Such fine remark coming from you when _this_ kind of traps killed your two beloved ferrets years ago!" Keldarion retorted in reply.

Legolas stiffened. "Will you stop it, Kel! I hate it when you go all moody and cranky on me like this."

Straightening, Keldarion turned slowly towards his younger brother. "You think I'm cranky? I have a reason for that, you know. If not for my annoying little brother hanging on to my shirt-tail all the time, I might have reached my purpose by now!"

"And what _is_ your purpose, _big_ brother? Getting yourself killed?" Legolas shouted angrily, losing hold on his own temper.

"I will not get killed!" Keldarion yelled in return, his face turning red. "Not if you stop following me and get yourself back to Ithilien!"

"No, I will not! Not without you!"

"GO HOME, BLAST IT!" Keldarion was screaming now. "You're only slowing me down!"

"I'm not slowing you down, you overbearing pigheaded moron!" Legolas yanked at his mount and dragged the beast past Keldarion. "You are such a fool to think that—"

_Snap!_

"Arghh!" Legolas cried out and crashed to the ground. Wincing in agony, he frantically took a look and was flabbergasted to see his left foot caught in a snare. Its chain attached firmly to a tree, the steel jaws with its sharp jagged teeth were tightly clamped on his calf, holding him down.

_Ai Valar, how it hurts!_

Feeling so stupid for not seeing it earlier, Legolas looked up sheepishly to his brother. "Guess I spoke too soon, eh?"

But Keldarion did not respond. He just stood there, staring at Legolas with a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, Kel." Legolas grew nervous as he gingerly fingered the restricting device on his leg. "Help me get out of this thing, will you?"

"Get yourself out, little brother," Keldarion softly replied and stepped away.

Legolas' eyes bulged in disbelief. "_What_?!"

"You heard me." Keldarion's hand fisted around the reins of his mount. "Use your head, and your dagger. You can unscrew the bolts and pull that thing apart. But it would take quite a while for you to do so. By the time you're finished, I will be long gone. And I'll make sure you can't find me."

Something akin to fear began to climb up Legolas' spine to hear those somber words coming from his brother.

_Keldarion never leaves me when I'm in trouble. Never!_

"Kel…"

The elder prince pulled at his horse as he started to walk away. "Goodbye, Legolas. Go back home to your wife and children, where you will be safe. We will meet again, by Elbereth's will."

"No, Kel. Don't do this," Legolas pleaded, gaping in horror at his brother's disappearing form.

"Kel! Blast you! Come back here, do you hear me?!" Legolas called out in panicked as he struggled with the snare. But Keldarion didn't even look back. The elder prince kept on walking until he vanished from sight, blending himself with the woods.

Hurt and bewildered, Legolas screamed again, "KEL!!"

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"All right, all right. Don't panic," Legolas told himself, breathing hard and fast as he tried to calm himself down.

He glared at the steel jaws clamped around his left calf.

_What did Kel say just now? Use my brain and dagger? Fine, then. I know what a dagger is, but what exactly is a brain? Lord, I have no idea!_

Sending another desperate glance towards the direction his brother had taken, Legolas reached for one of his twin blades and began to poke at the bolts on the trapping device. It took him quite a long while to unscrew one of those little nuts, and much longer time to loosen the rest of them. By the time he got to the last two bolts, his hands were slick with his own blood. He also started to grow lightheaded.

Grimacing with pain, Legolas put down the blade and used his entire strength to pry the jaws open. It gave an inch, but not wide enough to free his leg. Sighing, Legolas picked up his dagger and resumed unscrewing the remaining two bolts.

But it was the very last bolt that started to give him trouble. From his position, he had difficulty reaching it. The bolt was at the very left of the steel jaws, and Legolas' left hand had been badly cut against the jagged edges earlier, leaving only his right hand to work the blade, which was extremely awkward.

Growling in frustration at his yet another failed attempt, he threw the dagger to the ground. "Blast it all!" he yelled before he grabbed the jaws one more time and pulled with all his might. With the last bolt still remaining, the device would not fully pry open.

"_Unscrew the bolts, pull this thing apart_. WELL, IT DOESN'T BLOODY WORK NOW!" Legolas practically screamed as he tugged angrily at the chain attached to the snare.

Then, overwhelmed with panic and fury, he yanked repeatedly at the snare, jerking at his leg. His moves grew more frenzied by the minute. It was not the fear of being stuck in the middle of nowhere all by himself that pushed him to react that way, but the possibility that he might not see his brother again.

Cursing and yelling, almost running out of his mind from sheer panic, Legolas didn't realize that someone was silently watching him. That was why he was so surprised when a pair of hands suddenly reached over and held him still.

"Stop it, Legolas," Keldarion sternly said. "Get a hold of yourself."

His mouth dropping open, Legolas gaped at his brother. "K…Kel? You came back?"

"Of course I came back! I _had_ to! Your screaming can be heard from leagues away! I knew I can't depend on you to get yourself loose!" Keldarion snapped in return. He picked up Legolas' blade and started to work at the stubborn bolt.

Legolas lowered his head, so intimidated he was to see the hard glint in his brother's eyes. Keldarion looked very angry.

"I…uh…well, I…thank you, Kel…"

Keldarion paused and looked up with a scowl. "Don't thank me yet, brother. I didn't come here for you. But I so pity your wife and your sons if I let you perish here."

As Legolas watched with mixed feelings, Keldarion resumed working to free his brother's leg, muttering all the while, "I can't believe the amount of troubles you've gotten into since the very day you were born, Legolas. And I can't believe the countless of times _I_ had to drag you out of them. And this one tops it all! Blast it! When will this ever stop?!"

Legolas did not reply. His throat felt too tight for words. He simply looked on as his brother finally pulled the snare off his leg. Hurling the cursed device into the bush, Keldarion then dug through his pack for a roll of bandage. His moves jerky and rough, he wrapped the bandage tightly around Legolas' wounded calf to staunch the bleeding.

"You still want to come with me? Fine, then," Keldarion growled as he tied the last knot on the bandage with enough force to cause Legolas to wince and groan miserably. "But know one thing, brother. I won't let you slow me down. So if you still insist to come along, make sure you try to keep up!"

At that, Keldarion straightened, hauling his brother to his feet. Legolas had to bite on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. He nearly swung his fist at his elder brother's face, so angry he was with Keldarion's words and manhandling behavior. Steaming with fury, he kept his silence instead, vowing to get even when the opportunity arose.

"Now get on your horse!" Keldarion instructed, pointing at Legolas' mount which had been a silent witness to his master's plight just now. "And follow me. I left the mare in a glen not far from here."

Still saying nothing, Legolas limped toward the equally silent stallion. He easily leaped onto the horse's back, but had to bite off a vile oath when the movement jarred his wound. Gritting his teeth, he guided the mount to trail after Keldarion who was already striding away.

The elder prince led his brother out of the thick woods and straight into a clearing. Keldarion's mount was taking a drink by a small brook that ran through the glen. The mare's head lifted, and she whickered when the other horse came near. The stallion neighed in reply, also happy to see his mate.

Keldarion shook his head at that.

"Blasted lusty animals," he muttered with a sigh, and turned his attention to his brother who was carefully dismounting. "Go sit under that tree. I'll tend to your leg after I gather some _althelas_."

_Oh, go throw yourself over the cliff!_ Legolas wanted to shout back, but swallowed the words just in time. He began to grow fed up with Keldarion's highhandedness, ordering him to do this and that like a blasted army commander. _Ai Elbereth!_ His brother treated him as if he were an elfling!

Sliding wearily to the ground, Legolas dejectedly watched as his brother vanished behind the nearby bushes to look for the healing plant. He pulled his weapons off his back and laid them beside him before he dug his hand into a small pouch tied to his belt where he kept stock of medicinal herbs. He took out several dried _althelas'_ leaves, and popped them into his mouth.

As he chewed on the leaves to make a paste, he couldn't help but grin in amusement.

_Silly, Keldarion. I might have forgotten to bring the rest of my gear. But knowing how frequent I've hurt myself, he should have known I always bring althelas with me._

Legolas cautiously unwound the bandage on his leg. The deep cuts had stopped bleeding, but still hurt like the very devil. Hoping that the snare was not deadly poisonous, he took the crush leaves out of his mouth and pasted it on the wound, nearly jumping three feet into the air from the pain.

Keldarion chose that moment to reappear. "Are those _althelas_?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get them?"

"I had them in my pouch," Legolas easily replied with a shrug. Ignoring his brother's glare, he started to rebind the wound.

"You have them all along?" Keldarion's face darkened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

The two brothers exchanged glares, showing their displeasure at each other. The air was so thick with tension that sparks seem to fly over their heads.

Then, with a frustrated growl, Keldarion sat down in front of his brother. He took a small bowl from his pack and dumped the weeds that he had gathered into it. Next, he poured in some water before he irritably crushed the weeds with the hilt of his blade.

"Those look like _herbendea_," Legolas stated, slightly curious.

"Yes. I couldn't find _althelas_ but this is even better," Keldarion curtly replied.

"Why all the trouble? I've already put _althelas_ on my leg." Legolas grimaced at the strong smell that permeated from the crushed weeds. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making antidote tonic. The snare might be poisonous."

Legolas blanched. "You…you mean…you want me to drink it?"

"How else should you take it?"

"But…" Legolas frantically scooted backward when Keldarion came near him with the bowl. "That thing smells terrible! Even worse than Estel's potion!"

Keldarion rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby! This thing might smell terrible but it works effectively to counter all kinds of poison. I learned this while I was—"

"I don't care how you learned it!" Legolas shouted. "Just get that blasted thing away from me!"

"You are trying my patience, Legolas," Keldarion warned, and suddenly made a move to grab his brother.

Legolas instantly reacted by swinging his fist to hit Keldarion squarely on the jaw. Keldarion's face snapped back and he landed hard on the ground on his rump. He also dropped the bowl in the confusion, spilling over the content.

White hot anger flared in Keldarion as he slowly faced his brother.

"You are spoiling for a fight, aren't you?" he quietly asked.

"You bet I am!" Legolas' face had turned red, his body trembling. Like Keldarion, he was also having trouble to rein in his anger.

"Fine, then." Keldarion nodded. "Bring it on, brother."

With a fierce cry, Legolas leaped and barreled straight into Keldarion, slamming him backwards. The two brothers went head over heels on the ground, fists flying and legs kicking. They grunted and yelled as they pummeled each other, rolling all over the dirt like wild orcs.

It was rough. It was noisy. And it was certainly nasty.

Curses were thrown as pain exploded, again and again. Both brothers started to bleed from various cuts and scrapes, but still they wouldn't stop. They were too overwhelmed by all the hurt and pain and heartache they had buried deep inside them that they couldn't see straight. The great dam had burst, bringing out to surface all the pent-up emotions in one big blast, and nothing seemed to be able to halt the madness.

Legolas yowled when his injured leg was kicked. He slammed onto his back, his eyes tightly shut from the agony. But stubbornly, he did not release his choking hold on Keldarion's throat who was straddling him. Likewise, Keldarion punched his brother in his side, causing the younger elf to release his grip. Even though his knuckles were already torn and bloody, Keldarion didn't stop swinging.

"I will not let you stop me!" Keldarion snarled, hitting his brother again. "No one can stop me from getting my revenge! Not even _you_!"

"K…Kel…" Legolas was gasping between punches. "Please…stop…"

But Keldarion didn't seem to hear. Mad with fury and hurt, he could see nothing but red.

"They've ruined me! And it's their turn now! You of all people should know how I feel! You should know how this shame is killing me inside! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO STOP ME!"

Legolas struggled for release, wrapping his arms around his head to cover himself from the blows. "Kel, I…I know…I know…Stop, brother…please, I know…"

Slowly, the haze lifted. Keldarion's ears began to pick up his brother's whimpers. He finally registered the amount of blood that ran down Legolas' nose and lips. He also saw how terribly shaken his brother was, looking so pale and frightened.

"Please, Kel…believe me…I'm not here to stop you…" Legolas said in distress, tears running down his face. "I'm here to h…help you…"

Releasing his brother, Keldarion stumbled back. He gravely shook his head, great horror written all over his face. The he lowered his gaze, staring at the ground as he knelt there, feeling like the lowest form imaginable.

"Please, Kel." Legolas painfully sat up, reaching a hand to his brother. "I…I know I can be such a nuisance… sometimes. But I want to help you, in everyway I can. And I promise…I won't slow you down. I'll limp all the way if I have to. Just please…don't shut me out like this. I'm not your enemy. I'm your brother. Please…don't shut me out."

Keldarion slowly raised his face, now badly swollen from his brother's own fists. He gazed sadly back at Legolas, unspoken plea for forgiveness clearly written in his tearful eyes.

Legolas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm always here for you, Kel, whether you like it or not. You've always been there for me before, so how could I treat you differently? And I know exactly what you're going through, because I've lived it for years myself. Revenge will not make it go away completely. But if it will make you feel better, I will not stop you in your quest. Just trust me, this once, to share your pain and shame. I can't let you suffer all alone, Kel. I love you that much…"

With a choked sound that seemed to rip from the bottom of his soul, Keldarion broke down completely. His face crumbled as he emitted a single sob. Then another. And another, until his entire body shook from it. Crying like he had never before, Keldarion collapsed in his brother's arms, his tears flowing freely like rain.

He wept for his wounded soul. He wept for his broken heart. He wept for everything that he had gone through.

He also wept for his brother, the one who was ever loyal and faithful to him, no matter what the consequences. The one who had done nothing but love him wholeheartedly. The one who braved anything including his wrath just to keep him company. Legolas made him feel both blessed and condemned. But most of all, he felt loved, which was the most important thing that kept him going.

Wordlessly, Legolas continued to hold his brother, rocking him gently like Keldarion used to do with him. Weeping himself, Legolas' hands never stopped stroking his brother's head tenderly, giving him the needed solace and support. His heart broke to see Keldarion like this, yet he knew his brother needed to let it all out because the hurt had been trapped inside Keldarion for far too long, festering steadily for ten awful years, which were no small amount of time.

It was already dark when Keldarion finally pulled himself out of Legolas' arms. Embarrassed, he avoided looking at his brother as he wiped the remains of tears on his face. He was stunned when his hand came away wet and sticky with blood instead.

Legolas grinned. "Sorry, brother. I think I've hurt your pretty face pretty bad."

Keldarion looked up, and couldn't help chuckling. "Your pretty face doesn't look pretty, either, little brother."

Touching his lips, Legolas winced. "I don't think I can eat solid food for at least a week. And I believe you also broke my nose! Does it look crooked to you?"

Leaning closer, Keldarion surveyed the area. "Hmm, yes. I think so. Don't worry, though. I think Nara will like your dashing new look."

Legolas groaned good-naturedly. "She will add more bumps on my face more likely. In fact, she will definitely kill me when I get back! I shouldn't have taken off like that without telling her personally. The note I left her was a sorry excuse to inform her about my traipsing after you like this."

Keldarion shook his head, remorse evident in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Legolas."

"Don't be. I think I got what I deserved after all," Legolas said with an easy wave of his hand.

"No, you don't deserve this. I've been acting like a total bastard, treating you so abominably while all you were trying to do was help."

"Forget about it, Kel. Just leave it be." Legolas smiled. "So, how are you feeling? Really."

Keldarion looked down at his hands, frowning to see the bruised and bloodied knuckles. "To tell you the truth, I feel slightly better. I guess the outburst really did me good. My heart feels less heavier now, my mind a lot clearer."

"It's not very manly, I agree, but nothing cleanses the soul better than a good cry." Legolas nodded. "I know. I've been there."

Keldarion leaned over to grab his pack, grimacing a little from the pain in his ribs. Ai! Legolas had really bashed him good!

"If father finds out about this, he will definitely knock our heads together," he stated as he took out fresh rolls of bandages and towels.

Legolas winced as he crawled back to the base of the tree. "Then don't tell him. I don't think I can stand to hear him screaming, lecturing us like crazy on our childish behavior. We never fought like that for, say, over a millennium!"

The two brothers laughed at that, and then simultaneously grabbed their ribs, groaning and wincing.

"Legolas?" Keldarion voiced out a while later as he treated the cuts on his brother's face.

"Yes?"

"You were never a nuisance."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Kel. That was nice of you to say so."

"No. I really mean it." Keldarion cupped his brother's cheek. "And I also love you, little brother. No matter what I did, no matter what I say, I feel nothing for you except for love. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If I started to act crazy like this again, feel free to beat the crap out of me!"

The two horses that were frolicking in the brook raised their heads at the sound of wild exuberant laughter coming from the brothers. The two elves were now rolling about on the ground, not in another fight but in a genuine amusement this time.

Wondering at the state of sanity of the two elven princes, the stallion nudged the mare and they ambled off towards a line of trees nearby.

_Let the boys with their silliness_, the stallion might be thinking. _But I have a lovely lady here to please_.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Legolas?"

"What?"

"I think your blasted stallion is jealous of me."

Legolas looked down. And, sure it was, his mount couldn't stop glaring at Keldarion—if such a feat were possible for a horse, that is.

With a chuckle, Legolas patted the stallion's neck. "Easy, Black Storm. My brother knows you love his mare. He won't steal her heart from you, trust me. In fact, when we get back home, we will organize a wedding for you and your white lady."

As the two horses nickered—as if in agreement—Keldarion rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Legolas. Wedding for horses? Where did you get such absurd idea?"

"I don't know." Legolas shrugged, frowning a little when he realized he was slightly shivering. "The idea just popped into my head. Silly, isn't it? But it's possible. Just imagine the magnificent foals these two would produce."

Keldarion snorted. "These two don't need a wedding for that. After what they have been doing yesterday, the lady here might be pregnant already!"

As the brothers rode on, the sun slowly climbed up the sky above their heads. It was already late morning when they woke up earlier in the day, groaning and cursing from all the still swelling bumps and bruises they acquired the night before. They broke camp after sharing Keldarion's rations, and had been riding for over an hour now.

A soft breeze flew through the woods, and Legolas shivered again. Tugging his cloak closer to his body, he blinked and shook himself. He had started to feel lightheaded the moment they were on the move, but he said nothing to his brother, thinking that it was nothing serious. The deep cuts on his leg were healing nicely, with no sign of infection. Even the bruises on his face had stopped their incessant throbbing.

_So why am I feeling as if I'm running a fever?_

Oblivious to his brother's discomfort, Keldarion led the way through a narrow trail between two hills, causing them to ride single-file. The thick canopy of trees was like an umbrella above them, shielding the brothers from the hot afternoon sun. Colorful butterflies fluttered among the tall wildflowers that covered the ground, while a couple of hares were at play, leaping all about. Little birds chirped cheerfully around them, soaring to and fro as if they had no care in the world.

Unfortunately, Legolas barely noticed the beauty of his surroundings. He was too busy forcing down a sudden nausea that clawed up his throat. His head was swimming, and cold sweat began to dot his forehead and neck.

Keldarion turned on his seat when he heard his brother gagged behind him. "Legolas? Is something wrong?"

The younger prince managed a weak grin. "About time you ask me that."

With a frown, Keldarion reined in his mount and stared hard at his brother's face. "You look ill. Is your leg bothering you again?"

"No, it's not my leg." Legolas shook his head, and instantly wished he hadn't. His face turning green, he clamped a hand over his mouth and quickly scrambled off the stallion's back. As Keldarion gaped in bewilderment, Legolas awkwardly headed straight for a clump of bushes and went violently sick, scaring away the playful hares and butterflies.

It went on for quite a while. Legolas retched and retched until what was left were dry heaves. By then, his innards were screaming from the strain and his head was heavily pounding. Moaning miserably, he sat back on his heels and turned his face away from the mess.

"Here."

A water skin suddenly appeared in his blurry vision. He reached for it with somewhat trembling hand and took a swig, rinsing his mouth. When he finished, his brother wrapped a comforting arm around him and helped him up. He didn't protest when he was steered towards a big pine tree.

"Sit down," Keldarion told Legolas, staring worriedly at his brother's white sweaty face.

Legolas gratefully did so, sliding to the ground with a sigh. "Sorry, Kel. I guess I _am_ a nuisance."

"So you said." Keldarion smiled as he peered into Legolas' slightly glazed eyes. "Now, let's figure out what is really wrong with you."

After much prodding and poking a while later, Keldarion announced, "You've been poisoned."

Legolas blinked dazedly back at his brother, and shrugged. "I've thought as much. Go on. Say it."

"Say what?" Keldarion was quite taken aback.

"Just say, 'I told you so'."

Keldarion grinned. "I told you so."

"I should have taken that potion you made."

"Yes, you should have." The elder prince nodded. "The _althelas_ takes care of the cuts in your leg, but the venom from the snare has already spread too far into your system for it to do much good."

"And that was why you wanted me to drink the _herbendea_ tonic."

"Exactly."

"I _am_ stupid, am I?"

Legolas' expression looked so pitiful that Keldarion laughed out loud. "Oh, there's still hope for you though, brother. I'll prepare another batch of the antidote. And this time, I want you to finish it. And _no _punching allowed."

Legolas rolled his eyes at that. He leaned back and watched silently as Keldarion went to look for the plant.

When the elder prince returned, Legolas' head was lolled sideways against the tree, his eyes closed. Alarmed, Keldarion quickly reached over and touched his brother's neck, looking for a pulse. Legolas instantly bolted upright with a yelp, his eyes flying open.

"Easy, easy." Keldarion gazed warily at Legolas' upraised fists. "You are not going to punch me again, are you?"

Legolas relaxed and lowered his arms. "Sorry. I was just….having…a silly dream…that's all."

Keldarion frowned when he heard his brother's labored breathing. Legolas' condition was worse than he had thought. Like what he did last night, Keldarion took off his dagger and used the hilt to crush the weeds in a water-filled bowl, his eyes always straying to Legolas' drawn face all the while.

"Now, drink this," told Keldarion when he finished, placing the bowl near his brother's lips. Legolas made a face at the heavy smell coming from the potion, but he didn't complain. Pinching his nose, he reluctantly gulped it down.

"Gah!" Legolas instantly gasped for air after he emptied the bowl. "That's the worst drink I've ever tasted! If the poison won't kill me, then I guess this potion will!"

Keldarion shook his head with a smile as he put the bowl away. "It will work. Trust me. It just takes time, that's all."

"And how long will that be?" Legolas asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. He started to grow nauseated once again.

"Several hours." Keldarion wet a cloth and wiped the sweat off his brother's face. "But I need to warn you that there will be harsh side effects when the poison reacts to the potion."

"Side effects? Like what?" Legolas asked, but suddenly his face turned green. He quickly dived to one side, just in time before he could throw up all over his brother.

"Like that," Keldarion feebly answered, watching sympathetically as Legolas continued to retch. With gentle hands, he brushed Legolas' hair away from his face and comfortingly rubbed down his back. Then he washed his brother's mouth and told him to drink a bit of water so he won't get dehydrated. Legolas cringed at the mention of swallowing anything but had not the strength to refuse.

Frowning slightly, Keldarion was deep in thought for quite a long time afterwards that Legolas began to wonder. "What's on your mind, Kel? Do you start to think that I'm a burden after all?"

Keldarion snapped his gaze back to his younger brother. "What? No, never that."

He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around Legolas' trembling form. "I was thinking that you really need a warm and comfortable place to mend as the potion takes effect."

Legolas blinked. "What do you mean? This place _is _warm and comfortable."

The elder prince glanced meaningfully at the sky. "It might rain later in the day. The temperature has dropped."

"Oh." Legolas also looked up and saw through the trees that the sun was now hidden behind dark, big clouds. "Well, that would be uncomfortable."

"Come. I know a place nearby where you can lie down." Keldarion assisted his brother to rise. "Can you sit on your mount?"

"No, but I can slump over," Legolas replied with a silly grin.

With an answering smile, Keldarion whistled for the horses. As the stallion stood patiently for his master to mount, Keldarion said, "I had better ride with you, in case you fall off. Do you want to ride at the front or behind me?"

"How about underneath the horse?" the other prince responded, eyeing his powerful stallion in dismay as if it were a hundred feet tall. He felt too weak to even stand, let alone to mount.

Keldarion had to laugh at that. Without any difficulties, he hoisted Legolas atop the stallion. After securing his supplies to his mare and gathering her reins, Keldarion mounted behind his brother.

"The place isn't far, only about two leagues away. Just hold on, brat. I'll get you there before it rains."

As the stallion broke into a trot at Keldarion's kick, Legolas choose the moment to speak, "Wait a minute. We have been through this before, haven't we?"

Keldarion looked down at his brother's golden head resting against his shoulder, and realized that it was indeed a familiar sight. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "Yes. About a hundred times, I would say."

Legolas sighed heavily, so disappointed with himself. "I have a bad feeling that it's going to be a hundred times more after this. By the Valar. I _am_ a nuisance."

"Hush, now," Keldarion chided and tightened his arms around his brother. "Stop speaking that way and start getting some rest. And don't hesitate to tell me if you suddenly feel like throwing up again."

Legolas _did_ throw up again afterwards. Twice.

He crouched where he dismounted—or rather, toppled over—and went so horribly sick that Keldarion could do nothing else but hold him steady. And when he got sick the second time, both of them were appalled to see that he also vomited quite an amount of blood.

"Um…Kel." Legolas gazed back in fear at his brother. "Am I supposed…to do that?"

White faced himself, Keldarion stared in increasing dismay at the pool of blood on the ground.

"Well, I…uh…I think so, but…" He then shook himself, trying not to lose his composure. "Are you feeling well enough to continue? We need to hurry. It's starting to rain."

They were on the move once more, this time at a fast gallop with Keldarion's masterful hands clenching tight at the stallion's reins. The white mare followed just a pace behind, strong enough to keep up with the other horse's mad dash. Clinging to his brother for dear life, Legolas squinted against the rain but couldn't see where they were heading because it was such a heavy downpour that his vision was cut to only ten feet. Keldarion meanwhile seemed very familiar with the land. He skillfully swerved around trees and rocks, leaping over ditches and holes, until they trail broke into an opened meadow.

Still, Keldarion didn't stop. He rushed straight for a wooden cabin situated in the middle of the meadow, near to a stream. To Legolas, the cabin just popped out of nowhere. He never expected that anyone would build a home so far out in this place, so secluded without a single neighbor nearby.

"Whose place is this?" Legolas asked as he let Keldarion help him dismount right in front of the door. But Keldarion chose not to answer. Holding his brother upright in one arm, he raised his other arm to knock.

Almost a minute later, the door opened an inch. A pair of brown eyes appeared through the crack to peer at the two elves cautiously.

"Keldarion!" came a surprise cry as the door flew wide open, revealing a petite yet beautiful young woman standing in the doorway.

Keldarion nodded at her. "Aislinn."

Legolas stared at his brother. "You…you know this woman?"

Ignoring him, Keldarion focused his attention on Aislinn who was still gaping at their appearance.

"May we come in? We need shelter from the rain, and my brother here is quite ill."

Aislinn turned to stare at Legolas, finally noticing that the golden-haired elf was shivering and looking so deathly pale. "Oh! Of course! Forgive me. Please, do come in."

The woman stepped aside and let the brothers enter. She then rushed ahead to a small room on the left, pushing the door open. "Here. Lay your brother on my bed. He looks dead on his feet."

"I _feel_ dead," Legolas said, smiling at her. "Thank you for the shelter."

"You're welcome, my lord," Aislinn responded with a sweet smile and went to a chest at the foot of the bed. She took out a pair of towels and handed them to Keldarion. "You must be freezing, so I'll leave you both to change and get dry."

She then frowned to see the bruises on their faces. "What exactly happened to you two?"

Legolas weakly grinned, so charmed he was by this kind and lovely young woman. "Well, you know how brothers are."

Aislinn's frown grew. "Actually, I don't. Really."

"Aislinn doesn't have any brothers. Or sisters," Keldarion interrupted as he peeled the damp cloaks of Legolas.

Legolas turned to his brother. "How do _you_ know?"

When she saw that Keldarion started to undress his brother, Aislinn quickly turned around.

"I'll prepare some hot soup and tea," she mumbled before she vanished out the door.

Legolas watched his brother's impassive face silently, wondering what it was that the elder prince was not telling him. "Kel? Who is that woman? How do you know her?"

Keldarion straightened and looked anywhere but at his brother. He took a deep breath before answering, "She was that little girl who helped me escape the Corsairs five years ago."

Legolas heard rather than felt his jaw drop, so astonished he was. Before he could utter another word, his brother was wrapping him in a dry towel and pushing him to lie on the bed.

"Try to get some rest," Keldarion instructed. "I'll go outside to get the rest of our gear before I check on your condition."

With that, the elder prince rushed out of the room, leaving Legolas to ponder on this new discovery.

* * *

It was like having a hangover.

At least, that was what Legolas felt the next day when he woke up. With a low moan, he raised a hand to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight that came streaming through the opened window, which gave the small, barely furnished room a cheery look—not that there was anything cheery about the situation from the way his brain was pounding like mad inside his skull.

"Is it too bright? Do you want me to draw the curtains?"

Legolas froze. Aislinn, his young host, was sitting on the chair right beside the bed. The same chair where Keldarion had sat the entire night, watching over him.

"Uh…" Legolas cleared his throat. "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

With a consoling smile, Aislinn stood and pulled the curtains. Murmuring his thanks, Legolas pushed himself to a sitting position. Aislinn instantly rushed to the bed at his actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" she reprimanded as she helped him rise, propping a pillow behind his back. "You should be resting."

Legolas closed his eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Gulping repeatedly as he willed himself not to get sick, _again_, he cursed himself inwardly for being so ill.

_I should have listened to Kel_, he thought for the umpteenth time.

"Legolas?"

Aislinn was frowning in concern when he opened his eyes. He had to smile reassuringly back at her. "I'm fine, Aislinn."

Still unconvinced, she placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Hmm. Still warm," she murmured. "You were burning hot last night. Your brother even thought of carrying you to the stream to cool you off. Luckily, the bath I gave you brought down the fever."

Legolas instantly turned red. Without looking, he knew he wore not a stitch under the sheet. "You…you bathed me?"

Aislinn nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I did, with a damp cloth. Your brother had to hold you down as you were so delirious you were thrashing about. You were so hot to the touch you nearly went into seizures. Thank goodness it didn't come to that! I was so worried. Even Keldarion look scared when you couldn't stop vomiting. And all that blood. It completely freaked me out! You are indeed very lucky. I thought you were a goner. Why, you could have died!"

Legolas cringed as Aislinn went on and on, eagerly giving him the entire gory details of last night's fiasco. He could remember nothing much after collapsing onto the bed yesterday, except for how miserable he had feel during the repeated bout of violent nausea. He also remembered feeling extremely hot and sweaty, with painful needles stabbing at his every joint.

Now that it was all over, he couldn't wait to get back on his two feet to reassure himself that he could still walk. And run, far way from this little slip of a woman. He was too embarrassed to face her after the way she had seen him at his weakest and most vulnerable moment.

_This woman bathed me?_ Legolas was still horrified as Aislinn kept on talking, completely oblivious to his discomfort. _Ai! If Nara finds out about this, she will skin me alive!_

Legolas stared at Aislinn's animated face as she described the color of the blood that he had vomited last night.

_That is, if this woman didn't kill me with her chattering first. And, boy, can she talk!_

"So!" Aislinn beamed as she finished her story. "Would you like to have some tea?"

Groaning, the elf turned to bury his face into the pillow. "Please, nothing for my throat right now. Thank you."

She giggled. "Oh, it won't be as bad as last night. Keldarion said so. In fact, he insisted that I gave you some soup to fill your empty stomach."

Legolas curiously looked around. "Exactly where is my brother?"

"Outside. Chopping some woods."

Legolas blinked.

_Keldarion, chopping woods? Now, who would have thought of that? Wait a minute. Who am I kidding? I used to chop woods too. But that was when I was a slave to the Easterlings. So what prompted Kel to chop woods for this woman? Hmm. Something fishy is going on here._

"Err…" Legolas turned even redder as Aislinn looked at him expectantly. He clutched the sheet higher to his chin. "Would you mind if you…uh…I mean, I need to get dress."

Instead of blushing as most elven ladies were wont to do, Aislinn merely declared, "Oh, right! Your clothes! They are very dirty and I just washed them this morning. I hang them outside to dry."

She went to a small dresser and took out a shirt and a pair of trousers. "I think you can wear these. They belong to my father. He was not as tall or as lean as you, but I think these will do. Besides, I believe you are not going anywhere for the time being. You need at least a couple more days to recover."

Nodding his thanks, Legolas took the clothes and waited.

Aislinn stood there with a smile, her hands folded at the front, looking so nice and prim in a yellow cotton frock. It looked to be like an old dress, almost threadbare from many washing. But the simple dress only emphasized how lovely she was, with her long golden hair plaited into a long braid that fell over one shoulder.

"Aislinn?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but…um…I need to _change_." Legolas tried hard to get her to catch his meaning.

Luckily, she understood.

"Oh, how silly of me!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'll step outside and give you some privacy. I also need to see if the soup is ready."

When the door closed behind her, Legolas heaved a sigh of relief. Then he softly laughed.

_By Elbereth! That woman is one interesting creature._

When he was fully clothed, Legolas slumped on the bed from exhaustion. Even that simple chore robbed him most of his strength. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, he listened to the rhythmic sound of axe hitting woods coming from outside.

_It seems that Keldarion is still at it._

Then he took in his surroundings. The room was small, only big enough to accommodate the narrow bed, the low dresser and a chest. The curtains were made of cheap floral fabric, and only a simple rug covered the wooden floor. But the room was tidy and clean. A quaint, feminine room, with an old teapot filled with fresh wildflowers placed on the dresser. Even the thin mattress and lone pillow felt comfortable, with the sheets smelt nicely of sunshine.

_And this woman lives here all by herself_, Legolas thought as he noticed no sign of any male effects, except for her father's clothes that he wore.

The sound of wood-chopping from outside finally ceased. A while later, Keldarion walked into the room. He smiled to see his younger brother already awakened. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Legolas replied with a shrug.

Walking closer to the bed, Keldarion frowned critically. "Whose clothes are you wearing?"

Legolas looked down at himself, tugging at the loose-fitting cotton shirt he wore. "Oh. Aislinn gave this to me. She said it belongs to his father."

Keldarion's face suddenly darkened. His blue eyes glinted with unfathomable fury. "Take it off," he curtly said after a long moment of tense silence.

Legolas' mouth dropped open. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I said, take it off. Take it off, _now_."

"But, why?"

"Just do it!"

"Kel, be reasonable. What's wrong with my wearing this? My clothes are still hanging to dry outside. Besides, this shirt is clean enough—"

"You will take it off or I will tear it from you!"

"Not before you tell me the reason _why_!" Legolas shouted in return. He didn't understand his brother's sudden anger.

His mouth tightening, Keldarion bent over and ripped open his brother's shirt. Buttons popped and flew everywhere as Legolas' gasped in disbelief. He tried to knock Keldarion's hands away.

"Stop it, Kel! What the heck are you doing?"

Ignoring his brother's yelling and cursing, Keldarion yanked roughly at the shirt. Then he swiped the covers and glared at Legolas' trousers. When he reached for it, Legolas shoved him off.

"Don't you even dare!" Legolas snapped and started tugging down his pants. "I'll do it myself."

His eyes still glinting hard, Keldarion went to his pack lying on the floor beside the bed and took out a fresh pair of tunic and leggings. He handed the garments to Legolas. "Wear mine."

Saying nothing, Legolas snatched at the offered clothes and turned away, preparing to dress for the _second_ time that day.

For a long moment, Keldarion gazed at his brother who refused to look back at him. Gathering Aislinn' father's shirt and trousers, Keldarion whirled around and stopped abruptly in his tracks.

Aislinn was standing so still in the doorway, her face pale. She had heard and seen _everything_.

The two stared at one another. Once more, the room grew silent, tense and heavy. No one spoke. No one moved.

Then, taking a deep breath, Keldarion walked to her and shoved the clothes into her hands.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Aislinn, but don't you ever soil my brother with your father's belongings," he brusquely said before brushing past her. The outer door slammed shut behind him as Keldarion stalked out of the cabin.

Legolas and Aislinn exchanged looks, feeling greatly uncomfortable with what had just happened.

Clearing his throat, Legolas finally braved himself to speak. "I'm sorry, Aislinn. I don't know what had gotten into him."

"Well, _I_ do," She gave him a brittle smile. Looking down at the clothes clutched in her hands, she shrugged. "I should have burnt these, you know. Your brother hates anything that reminds him of his terrible past."

Leaning his back against the pillow, Legolas stared at her face, noticing the slight glistening of tears in her eyes. "My brother told me you helped him escape the Corsairs. I have not thank you for it."

She sat on the bed after throwing the shirt and trousers into a hamper behind the door. "You don't need to thank me, Legolas. I only did what I had to do. I couldn't stand to see him suffer at the hands of those men."

"Keldarion is determined to kill the last remaining man that had wronged him. He said the man is called—"

"Morat. Yes, I know. I also knew what those men did to Keldarion." She bit her lips when she saw Legolas' startled expression. "They thought a silly child like me knew nothing of the horrid evil things that there were doing to your brother."

"How…how did you come to be here, living in this cabin all by yourself?" he asked, curious. "Did you also run from the camp? Did the men know it was you who released my brother?"

Smiling sadly, Aislinn gazed at the curtains dancing in the afternoon breeze that streamed into the room.

"After the War of The Ring, our camp had become desolate. Many of our men had perished in the battles, and many more had been wounded. Some even fled to unknown parts of Arda. Our ships were destroyed. With our warriors decreasing in numbers day by day, the camp was no longer a good place to live as many of us were plagued with hunger and sickness. Then, one day, Keldarion returned and took me away."

Legolas' eyes widened. "_He_ brought you here?"

Turning back to him, she nodded. "He helped build this cabin for me. Once in a while, he would come with supplies of fabrics or staples or any other things that I might need. I guess it's his way to pay me for what I did for him before."

Still amazed, Legolas slowly shook his head. "He let you live here, _all alone_?"

"It's not that bad. I like my sanctuary. And I like to be an independent woman. As long as I'm far from that camp, I'll be happy," she said. "Actually, I was not always alone. Sometimes, my father came to visit me. And his visits always left me shaking with dread, knowing how Keldarion was searching for him to kill him."

"Your _father_?" Legolas was even more astonished.

_Her father is still alive when Keldarion stole her away?!_

Aislinn looked straight into Legolas' confusion-filled eyes. "Didn't your brother tell you?"

Legolas blinked. "Tell me what?"

"I am Morat's daughter."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was late at night when Keldarion finally returned to the cabin.

He moved on silent feet as he walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. Aislinn was lying on her side on a pallet in front of the small hearth, deeply asleep. A blanket covered her from chin to toe, while her left arm served as a pillow. She even had a small smile on her face, and that caused him to feel like a great bully for speaking so harsh to her earlier in the day.

Keldarion's feet moved on their own accord, and he soon found himself kneeling beside her. He made a move to touch her shiny golden hair, but quickly retracted his hand with a shake of his head.

_No_. He rose. _She is not for me to touch_.

He stepped back, but his eyes never left her sleeping form.

_She is also not for me to love_, he told himself. _She is a mortal. Even more, she is the enemy's spawn_. _I must not have any feelings for her. _

But as he turned, more thoughts hit him.

_Then why are you so upset for causing her hurt? Why do you even care how she feels? Why do you keep coming back to see her?_

_And why do you always delay killing her father?_

He closed his eyes briefly and willed the thoughts to vanish from his mind. Tamping down his frustration, he then entered the small room to check on his brother. Much to his surprise, though, Legolas was wide awake, sitting up in his sickbed with a scowl on his face.

The younger elf blinked back at him, his silver eyes brilliantly bright against the gloomy darkness. With his arms folded across his chest, Legolas gazed intently back at his brother. "Where have you been?"

Keldarion frowned as he noticed the note of disapproval in his brother's voice. "Riding," he shortly replied.

"Riding, hmm?" Legolas didn't look convinced. "That was more like running away to me."

"I did not run away!" Keldarion hissed with a glare.

"Oh, really?" His brother arched one eyebrow. "Then tell me why you pick such a strange hour to return? While you were gone, Aislinn was so beside herself with worry."

"She was?" Startled and oddly pleased, Keldarion was quick to ask, but he quickly recovered his senses. "Of course, she was. I've just dumped my annoying little brother on her lap and she is very anxious to get rid of you!"

Legolas chuckled. "Oh, right. She has…uh…very nice lap, in fact. Comfortable, I would say."

Keldarion's frown grew darker at the double meaning, and Legolas swore his elder brother looked green with jealousy.

"She gave me another bath today," the younger prince glibly added, staring at his fingertips. "She was very gentle with me, running the damp cloth all over my heated flesh. Of course, she had to undress me first and…"

"Oh, for Valar's sake, Legolas!" Keldarion exploded. "You are married!"

"Hush down, will you? You might wake her up," Legolas cautioned his brother.

But other than giving out a low moan, Aislinn didn't even stir. Relief that the woman kept on sleeping peacefully outside, he continued, "I know I'm a happily married elf, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice pampering from a kind, lovely lady."

"Appreciate, my ass!" Keldarion growled low in his throat as he closed the door so that Aislinn wouldn't hear them. "You were _enjoying_ it!"

Legolas, damn his eyes, laughed gaily at that. "All right, I admit. It was quite enjoyable, _after_ I stopped feeling embarrassed, that is. Just don't tell Nara I said that or she'll—"

"—tear your hide, I know," Keldarion finished the words. "In fact, I will gladly help her by holding you down."

Instead of feeling threatened, Legolas grinned in amusement. "Fine. Do what you want with me later. Just answer one question. Are you jealous?"

"_Jealous_?" Keldarion snorted as he crossed his arms, suddenly feeling defensive. "Of what?"

Legolas shrugged, still grinning. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"Believe me, I don't."

"Sure you do."

"I'm not jealous! And why would I be?" Keldarion quickly put up a hand. "No. Don't answer that. And drop all this nonsense right now."

"I only asked you a simple question. Just answer me yes or no, that's all."

"Drop it, Legolas, or I will—"

"Or you will what?" Legolas bravely taunted. "Rip open my shirt again?"

Silence reigned as the brothers exchanged glares, their hands clenching into fists. Both of them were actually looking forward to another round of fisticuffs, so high strung their tempers were.

Legolas was the first to relax and break eye contact. "Sorry, Kel. I guess I'm being too nosy. What you feel is your privacy and I shouldn't pry."

Keldarion loosened his fists. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, too," he said, not meeting his brother's eyes. "I don't know why, but I am quick to lose my temper these days, just like—"

"—me?" Legolas pointed at himself with a grin.

The elder prince had to smile at that. "Yes. Exactly like you, little brother. I think some of your hotheadedness has rubbed off onto me."

"Now, I wonder what father will say about that," Legolas said as he tapped his chin, mockingly thoughtful.

"I don't know what he will say, but I'm very sure he will conk our heads together!"

The two brothers glanced at each other, and broke into a fit of muffled laughter.

When their mirth died down, Keldarion looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling highly ashamed and guilt-ridden.

"Forgive me, Legolas, about what happened this afternoon. I wasn't thinking when I tried to forcefully strip you down. I completely forgot that you have been violated yourself. I'm sorry for bringing back such horror onto you."

Legolas was struck speechless for a moment.

"Oh, Kel," he then managed to say as he scooted forward and pulled his brother into his arms. "I didn't even feel that way. It's all right, really. My past still hurts—sometimes—but I am able to forget about it most of the time."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Keldarion said, returning the hug.

"Nah. I do not frighten that easily," Legolas boasted. "I'm scared of no one."

"Except for Nara, of course. Especially _after_ she finds out about this latest…uh…escapade of yours."

Legolas instantly pulled away and glared at his brother. "You wouldn't dare tell her!"

Keldarion cocked his eyebrows as he tried to keep a straight face. "Tell her what, brat?"

"Tell her that I…that Aislinn…the bath…" Legolas sputtered indignantly. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Kel!"

"Fine, fine." Keldarion laughed and nudged his brother down. "Stop worrying and go to sleep. You still have some mending to do."

"I'm feeling better already," Legolas fibbed, even when he still felt slightly nauseated and feverish. "And by tomorrow I'll be completely healed."

"Oh, joy," Keldarion muttered, tugging the sheet over his brother. "I just can't wait."

"Very funny." Legolas scowled. But then he closed his eyes in contented bliss when his brother combed down his long hair with a hairbrush he just found atop the dresser. It was Aislinn's, most likely.

"Your hair is a mess," Keldarion complained as he gently worked at the stubborn tangles of Legolas' golden tresses before plaiting a tiny braid. "It looks as if a flock of birds has made it their dwelling."

"No wonder I can hear birds chirping so loudly all day long. I have new tenants." Legolas chuckled. "Speaking of hair, did you take a look at Aislinn's? Her hair is very beautiful, so long and shiny like burning gold—just like mine, I think. And so soft."

Keldarion stiffened, and tugged none too gently at his brother's braid. "How did you know that?"

Legolas winced, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "Careful there, brother. You are pulling at my scalp."

"Sorry." Keldarion eased his hold and continued plaiting.

With a cunning smile, Legolas said, "Like I said, her hair is so soft. You need to touch it to believe me."

"I don't want to touch her hair," Keldarion snapped. "Why should I touch her hair? And when did _you_ touch her hair? Hot blast! Why are we having this ridiculous discussion anyway?"

Legolas' shoulders shook with his laughter. Oh, he just loved to rile his brother up!

_Keldarion is jealous, all right._

And then he quickly sobered when he realized what the situation really meant. Keldarion was falling hard for a mortal (even if he still didn't know it), and that mortal was none other than his greatest enemy's daughter. If given different situation, Legolas might have been jumping up and down with joy. He had been waiting in anticipation for his brother to find a true love of his own, but Morat's daughter?

It was either a curse or a blessing, and only the Valar truly knew.

"I just found out who she really is," Legolas said quietly.

Keldarion didn't reply for a long time. He rose and put the hairbrush back at its place. Then he walked to the window and pushed it open. Night breeze immediately streamed inside, playing at his long, raven hair. He stood there in the moonlight, looking out at the scenery outside.

"She told you?"

Legolas nodded as he raised himself back to a sitting position, gazing at his elder brother's remarkable profile all the while. "You have had many chances to kill Morat before this, I believe. So why didn't you?"

Keldarion didn't answer, but continued to stare at the star-filled sky.

"Tell me, Kel, is this the real reason you brought her here? As a decoy to lure her father?"

Keldarion instantly whirled around to glare at his brother. "She is not a decoy!"

"Then what exactly is she to you?" Legolas asked, his voice still soft with understanding.

Growling in disgust, Keldarion refused to answer. He turned back to the window once more. But Legolas was still determined to get to the heart of the matter.

"Aislinn told me that her father sometimes comes to visit her. And I bet you knew this, but I wonder why you did nothing about it."

"Surely I can't kill Morat in front of his daughter, can I?" Keldarion bit the words out.

"Why not? He's your enemy."

"But not his daughter! In fact, she helped me escape. I can't let her see me kill her father. She doesn't deserve such horror and pain. I need to wait for the right moment until I can kill him with great pleasure."

"You are lying to yourself, Kel," Legolas said, his eyes looking wise and thoughtful. "And you are not even listening to me. I said, you have had many chances to kill him, far away from this place, out of his daughter's eyes. You are a skillful tracker and you can always find him whenever you want. You killed the other men easily, but why is it so hard to kill this one?"

"Enough with your bloody questions, Legolas!" Keldarion snapped as he strode angrily towards the door. "Go to sleep. I'm going out for another blasted ride."

He wrenched open the door.

Only to find Aislinn standing there with tears streaming down her face.

The brothers gulped and glanced guiltily back at each other, cringing inwardly as they recalled having their argument in elvish mixed with Westron here and there.

Aislinn was not stupid. She was bright enough to put two and two together to understand that the brothers had been quarrelling about her father.

"Um…" Legolas cleared his throat uneasily. "Aislinn…"

"You still want to kill my father?" she directly asked Keldarion.

"Aislinn, please…" he started, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I know this pains you in some way, but your father must die by my hands. I'm sorry."

"Then I'm sorry too." She pulled away from his touch. "Because, guess what? You can't kill him!"

Keldarion frowned. "What?"

"How can you kill him when he is already dead?"

The brothers were shocked. "_Dead_?!"

Keldarion grabbed the woman's shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "What do you mean he is dead? How did he die?"

Aislinn swallowed hard before answering, "I killed him."

* * *

_I killed him_, Aislinn had said. And those words seemed to echo inside the room, over and over.

Keldarion staggered several steps backward as he stared at the woman in horror, his blue eyes widened in shock.

"You? _You_ killed him? Your own father?" he managed to ask despite his sudden numbness.

Her tears still flowing, Aislinn nodded. She stared beseechingly at the elven prince, her eyes begging for his forgiveness, begging him to understand.

Keldarion slowly shook his head in bewilderment. "But _why_?"

Before answering, Aislinn walked dejectedly into the room and took a seat on the bed, facing the equally bewildered Legolas. Wiping at her tears, she took a deep breath and started to explain, "It was self-defense. I had to protect myself."

Now Keldarion was frowning. He knelt by the bed and gazed sharply at the woman. He opened his mouth to ask, but his younger brother beat him to it.

"Protect yourself from what?" Legolas wanted to know.

"From him! I had to protect myself from my own father!" Aislinn cried out in anguish. "He came here quite drunk a week ago. He told me he had lost heavily on a gambling table, and some men were looking for him to collect their winnings. My father asked me for money, but I don't have any! I told him that, but he didn't believe me."

Aislinn's breath hitched amid her sorrowful sobs, but she resolutely continued, "He started to get very angry, saying that he knew Keldarion was looking after my welfare. He thought Keldarion was a rich Haradrim warrior, keeping me here as his mistress. My father accused me of hiding the money that Keldarion gave me as payment for my 'service'. That was when I snapped. That was when I told him who Keldarion really was."

Her tearful eyes sad and forlorn, Aislinn turned to look straight at Keldarion. "When I told him that I was the one who released you from that camp, my father completely lost his mind. He was so furious. He grabbed my throat and tried to choke me to death."

Keldarion flinched as if he had been slapped. He sat down hard on the floor, staring dazedly at Aislinn's dainty feet peeking out from under the hem of her nightgown. He could barely register the comforting hand that was squeezing his shoulder—Legolas' hand, no doubt.

"I had to do it, Kel." Aislinn was wringing her hands as Keldarion avoided looking at her. "He was about to kill me, so I had no other choice but to protect myself. Remember the small dirk that you gave me? I always kept it tied to the knot on my hair. I stabbed my father's neck with it."

Keldarion looked up then. He stared hard at the white column of Aislinn's throat, and saw the fading bruises there, the imprints of her own father's hands.

_Valar. Why haven't I noticed them before?_

"He bled heavily. I tried to stop it, I really did. But it was too late. I can still remember the gurgling sound he made as he drowned in his own blood." Aislinn bit her lips to keep herself from crying all over again. "I didn't know how I did it, but somehow I was able to dig up a hole and bury him. And then I knew I am totally alone in this world. My father had looked after me ever since my mother died. He was not a good man, and I didn't really love him, but he was still my father. Now I'm really alone."

Nobody spoke for a long moment afterwards. Nobody even dared to move.

Aislinn's last words were so poignant that it tore at Legolas' heart. He felt deep empathy towards the woman. He understood her dilemma. He could sense her sorrow. Behind those cheery smiles and jolly chattering, she had been hiding a lot of pain and grief. Her world had come crashing down on her, only because she had been kind enough to free a slave in her father's camp.

Legolas turned to his brother. Keldarion's face was impassive, unreadable. There were shock, fury and distress there a while ago, but now it stood empty. Legolas could not tell what Keldarion was really thinking, but he hoped his brother would say something to sooth Aislinn's tears.

"Where did you bury him?"

Legolas winced at Keldarion's sober tone of voice that suddenly broke the silence.

_Wrong thing to ask, brother_.

Aislinn practically jumped at the question. But she squared her shoulders and met Keldarion's gaze head on. "Under the small cherry tree, behind the barn."

To Legolas' great disbelief, his elder brother simply rose and rushed out of the room without another word to Aslinn. The sound of the front door slamming shut in Keldarion's wake was like a thunder, reverberating loudly throughout the small cabin.

Burying her face in her hands, Aislinn burst into tears once more. "Now, he hates me. He really, truly hates me…"

Legolas was speechless, his mind blank. He had no idea of what to do. He could take on deadly poison, ferocious orcs, evil men—and even his fretful twin boys—any time, any day. But a woman's tears?

_Ai Elbereth! I wished Nara were here. She might know how to handle this situation_.

Awkwardly, Legolas reached over and pulled the woman into his arms. "There, there. All will be well, Aislinn."

"But your brother hates me!" Aislinn was almost hysterical, almost crushing Legolas with her embrace. "He thinks I've robbed him off his need for vengeance."

"He doesn't hate you," Legolas tried to sooth her. "He loves…err…_likes_ you, _very_ much."

Aislinn didn't seem to notice his blunder. "Then why did he leave like that, looking so angry?"

"I believe he wants to check the body in your father's grave. Maybe he wants to make sure that your father is really dead. If the corpse still breaths, why, Keldarion would snap its neck so it stay dead!" Legolas chuckled as he made a small joke to try to make her smile.

Aislinn only cried harder.

"Errr…" Now Legolas began to panic. "Aislinn, forgive me. That was cruel of me to say such things. Don't worry, all right? Trust me, Kel will not do that. He just needs to be alone for a while. He doesn't want you to see him so upset."

"I know. He's very upset with me." Her sobs dying down, Aislinn looked up at Legolas. "And now that my father is dead, Keldarion no longer has any reasons to see me after this."

Legolas reached down to gently wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Oh, there is still _one_ reason, Aislinn. Keldarion is not upset with you. I think he is upset with his past and the world in general, but never you. He has not admitted it yet, but he deeply cares for you. I know my brother. He can be as stubborn as I am, but his heart is not as hard as his head. You'll see."

"Really?" Aislinn brightened, smiling through her tears.

"Really." Legolas nodded. He then raised one hand. "I hereby pledge my oath to you, my lady, to bring my brother to his senses, or to _beat_ the senses into him if he is being too stubborn for his own good."

Aislinn chuckled. "You wouldn't!"

"What? Beat my brother?" Legolas grinned. "For your information, the day before we came here, we got into the most bloodied and gruesome fight we've ever had in our life. He nearly broke my nose, and I plan to return the favor."

Rising from the bed, Aislin shook his head at the elf. "Are brothers always like this? Fighting all the time?"

"How about if you come home with us and find out?"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Legolas knew he had no rights to say them. Looking at Aislinn's crestfallen face also told him that she wished the words had come from Keldarion himself.

But, ever the strong woman, Aislinn pasted a smile on her lips and leaned over to kiss Legolas' cheek. "Thank you, Legolas. You are a good brother, and a good friend. Now go to sleep for dawn is still hours away. Besides, you are still healing and we can't have you falling into a relapse."

As Legolas settled himself comfortably in the bed, Aislinn walked to the door, saying, "I'll prepare a pallet beside your bed for Keldarion. He might return later in the night after he has finished with…with whatever he's doing."

But, to Legolas' disappointment, his brother's sleeping pallet lay cold and empty when he woke up the next morning.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Keldarion finally reappeared when Legolas was taking his breakfast at the table near the kitchen. The younger prince looked up from his bowl of hot mushroom soup to scowl at his brother. Aislinn, who was stirring something in the pot over the stove, turned around and went still.

For a long while, everyone just stared at one another without a word. The burning woods popped in the hearth, while the broth hissed as it boiled in the pot, providing the only sound in the cabin.

Without taking his eyes off Aislinn, Keldarion said, "Legolas, leave us. I need to talk to Aislinn."

Quickly gulping down another spoonful of his soup, Legolas rose from his chair. But Aislinn came near and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down onto his seat.

"Do not leave, Legolas. Finish your soup."

Blinking, Legolas shrugged sheepishly back at his brother before he picked up his spoon and continued to eat.

Rolling his eyes, Keldarion walked over and grabbed the woman's hand. "Really, Aislinn, we need to talk."

Aislinn yanked her hand out of Keldarion's grip and stood there defiantly. "Fine! So talk."

_O-oh. This is not good_, Legolas thought as he watched the stubborn tilt on Aislinn's chin. Somehow, Aislinn's sorrow had turned to anger overnight. To make matters worse, they also found out what Keldarion had been doing after storming out of the cabin. They had seen him bending under the cherry tree, armed with a spade, digging like crazy at the newly turned soil.

Legolas was quite aghast at his brother's action. Truly, digging up a dead man's grave was not up Keldarion's alley. It was more Legolas', come to think of it.

_Why is Keldarion acting so much like me?_ Legolas wondered, and kept on eating, his eyes never straying from the bristling woman and the equally frustrated elven prince.

"I saw the body. Your father is dead," Keldarion started, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

_Duh._ Legolas shook his head at his brother's remark. _Of course, he's dead, you moron! She said so!_

"Oh, really?" Aislinn arched her eyebrows, her arms folded across her chest. "You mean, he finally stopped breathing after I buried him under piles of earth for a week? Oh, my. How silly of me for merely stabbing at his throat. Why, if I wanted him to die immediately, I should have just snapped his neck like I would a chicken!"

Legolas choked on his soup. As he wheezed and gasped for air at the table, his elder brother was frowning darkly at the woman. Keldarion didn't find her sarcasm the least bit funny.

"Look, Aislinn, all I'm trying to say here is that I'm sorry. I should have been here for you when he came so that I—"

"So that you can kill him yourself? Is that it?" Aislinn was all but shouting. "What's the matter with you, Keldarion? You are so hell-bent on revenge you can't even think straight! I've killed my father, and that's that! End of story! But what is it you really want from me? Am I just a…a decoy to get to my father or something?"

_Told you_, Legolas said inwardly as he watched his brother's red face with interest.

"Aislinn, it's not that at all…"

"Then, why? Why am I left dangling like this? I know you've found my father many times before. Why didn't you kill him then? Why wait?"

"Because I can't bring myself to kill the father of the woman who has saved my life!" Keldarion shouted in return. "I'm weak, bound by honor and gratitude! Are you satisfied? Is that what you want to hear?"

Aislinn's lips trembled and her eyes watered. "No."

She then whirled around and ran into the bedroom, locking herself inside. A while later, the sound of her crying hit the elves' keen ears.

Both Mirkwood princes could only stare at the closed door, dumbfounded.

Then Legolas stood and faced his elder brother. "Way to go, Kel."

"Don't start with me, Legolas," Keldarion warned as he strode towards the bedroom. "Stay out of this."

Legolas grabbed his brother's arm and yanked. "Not so fast, Kel. _You_ are coming with me."

"Let go!" Keldarion yelled in protest as his brother dragged him out of the cabin. "Where are you taking me?"

"I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"This." Legolas displayed his right fist for his brother, just a moment before he let it fly.

Caught off guard, Keldarion had no time to avoid his brother's blow. Legolas' fist hit him squarely on the jaw, throwing him backwards. With a startled cry, the elder prince landed on his rump.

"Oww!" Holding his abused jaw, Keldarion glared at his brother. "What the heck did you do that for?!"

Legolas was smiling even as he favored his bruised knuckles. "For Aislinn."

"_What_?!"

"You've hurt her, so I have to hurt you in return."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!"

"No, Kel. It's you who's out of his head. I've promised Aislinn to beat the senses back into you so that you can—"

With a roar, Keldarion leaped to his feet and flew headlong into his brother.

"Oof!" The air whooshed out of Legolas' lungs from the impact. The two brothers crashed to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, rolling crazily about in the dirt. They growled fiercely and cursed fluently, fists flying and all.

"Blast it! Stay out of my affair!" Keldarion was shouting as he punched his brother's belly.

"Then stop being such a stupid ass!" Legolas shouted back, kneeing his brother in the groin.

Distracted by the noise, Aislinn rushed out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway. Gasping in shock, she stared wide-eyed at the two tussling elves.

"Stop!" she cried out and ran towards them. Grabbing at Legolas' arm, she yanked. "Stop it, I said! This is madness! I don't want the two of you fighting because of me!"

But the brothers would not listen to her. Grinning like a loon, Legolas threw a punch at his brother's face. Keldarion ducked and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist, trying to pin him down.

Legolas kicked. Keldarion grunted, and clouted his brother's head in retaliation. Legolas yowled, and then he elbowed his brother in the nose. Keldarion practically screamed in anguish. Holding his nose, he made a move to pounce on his brother but a splash of cold water hit them both all of a sudden.

Sputtering and coughing—brushing sodden hair and water out of their eyes—the brothers looked up. Aislinn was glaring down at them, her right fist rested on her slim hip while the other hand held an empty pail.

"I will not tolerate such childish behavior around my house!" The woman fumed. "Kindly take your silly scrap elsewhere or I swear I'll tan your ugly backsides!"

The brothers blinked. They turned to stare at each other and burst out laughing. So deep they were in their mirth, each brother collapsed against the other and roared with uncontrollable hilarity.

Aislinn could not find any humor in the situation.

"I mean it!" She stomped her feet. "Don't you ever come inside before you regain your senses! And get rid of that filth! I will not clean after the dirt and blood that you'll drag in!"

With that, she spun on her heels and headed back inside, slamming the door behind her with enough force to shake the entire cabin.

Still laughing, Legolas painfully got to his feet and reached down to help his brother. Wincing, Keldarion grasped Legolas' hand and pulled himself up. He instantly moved towards the door but Legolas held him back.

"Let her stew for a while. We really need to talk, Kel." Never releasing his brother, Legolas pulled him away towards the stream behind the cabin. "And she's right. We need to clean ourselves. Thanks to you, we are incredibly dirty."

Sending his brother a sidelong glance, Keldarion retorted, "_You_ started it."

Grinning sheepishly, Legolas shrugged. "Yes, well…"

"You _punched_ me!"

"You deserve it."

"Oh, really?" Keldarion folded his arms across his chest and watched as his brother stripped to the waist.

"Yes, you do!" Legolas flung back as he sat on the bank to take off his boots. "You truly need someone to knock around the loose screws inside your head so that you can clearly see what's in front of you."

"You are talking in riddles."

With a shake of his head, Keldarion also took off his tunic and stepped out of his footwear. Legolas had already waded into the stream and was languidly treading water.

"You have a brain, brother," the younger prince pointed out, washing the blood and dirt off his skin. "I know you can figure out what I'm talking about."

Grimacing as the water smarted against the cuts on his face, Keldarion stared hard at his brother. "Are you by any chance talking about Aislinn?"

Legolas smiled. "I _knew_ there is a bright part within that stupid brain of yours."

Growling at the insult, Keldarion grabbed his brother and pushed him underwater. Choking and chuckling at the same time, Legolas broke the surface. Then they grappled about, trying to dunk each other amidst cries of laughter and vile expletives.

A while later, freshly cleaned and slightly winded, the two brothers lay on the grass near the water's edge, basking in the sun as they waited for their skin to dry.

"What do you really feel for her, Kel? Is it love?" Legolas asked quietly, staring at the fat, white clouds that decorated the blue, blue sky.

Keldarion took almost an eternity to answer. "I don't know."

Propping himself on an elbow, Legolas gazed down at his brother's handsome yet troubled face. "Looking at the way you two respond to each other, I know you deeply care for her at the same depth she cares for you, perhaps even more."

Keldarion looked directly at Legolas. "You think so?"

The other prince nodded. "The air actually sizzles when the both of you are in the same room. If I can feel it, surely you can feel it too."

Sighing, Keldarion returned his gaze to the clouds. "I cannot have any feelings for her, Legolas."

"Why not?"

"Well, she is…umm…" Keldarion seemed lost for words.

"A _human_?" Legolas helpfully supplied. "_Estel_ is a human, and Arwen is married to him."

"Then you also want me to fall for a _mortal_? Like Arwen?"

"There's no problem in that kind of relationship, I gather, if you know what you are in for. Look at Arwen and Estel. They are perfectly happy with four children now."

"Arwen gave up Valinor for him, Legolas. Do you want me to give up Valinor like she did?"

"You don't have to give up Valinor for Aislinn. In fact, there _is_ a way for you to take her to Valinor with you. That is, if you love her that much."

Keldarion whipped his gaze back to his brother. "Who says I love her?"

"Your eyes do."

The elder prince grew quiet and looked away from his brother's understanding gaze. The two princes stayed that way for a long moment, never moving. They stared at the sky as if they were watching a stage show, completely mesmerized by the various interesting shapes the big white clouds were making.

"Aislinn is the daughter of the man who…who ruined my life," Keldarion finally broke the silence.

Legolas shrugged. "What's wrong with that if she's the one who will _restore_ you life?"

Keldarion frowned back at him. "When did you become such a forgiving person?"

"Who says I'm a forgiving person?" Legolas grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I still want to kill Morat for what he had done to you. But he's dead. There's nothing we can do about it. Furthermore, a father's sin is not for his children to bear. Aislinn is innocent in all this. In fact, she helped you escape the camp. She deserves to be happy, Kel."

Staring directly into his brother's eyes, Legolas added, "You deserve to be happy too. Aislinn is perfect for you."

Keldarion sighed. "Oh, Legolas. I wished it could be that easy."

"What is so difficult about it?" Legolas exclaimed. "You love her, and I'm sure she loves you too. End of story."

"But, is our relationship going to have a sad or happy ending?"

"Is love supposed to have an ending?" Legolas squeezed his brother's shoulder. "All right. Look, it's like reading a new book. You don't know what the ending is. So you need to read through the beginning chapter before you can move on to the next, _and_ the next. You must at least _try_ and see how it goes. It's your choice, Kel. If you want a good ending, then you'll get a good ending. But if you find the storyline not to your taste, you can always rewrite that story yourself."

Gazing at his brother's fair countenance, Keldarion saw an abundant of love and support mirrored there. Legolas' bright silver eyes were actually sparkling with wisdom, instead of his usual cunning mischief.

Smiling, Keldarion shook his head. "And when did _you_ become so wise?"

Legolas chuckled. "Why, on the day I became a father to two little imps!"

And then he closed his eyes as he whimpered. "Valar. I miss my boys."

"So do I." Keldarion also nodded. "Thanks to their father, I can clearly see my path now."

Smiling at his brother, Legolas asked, "Now you know what you need to do?"

"Absolutely." Keldarion's face brightened as he rose. "I'm going to talk to Aislinn."

He suddenly stiffened when he felt the slight tremor upon the earth he was standing. Legolas also leaped to his feet, as he also caught the sound of wild thundering hoofs that were fast approaching the cabin.

Not long after, they heard Aislinn's terrified scream.

* * *

"Get out of my house!" Aislinn cried out, using a long wooden ladle as a weapon, ready to strike at the men's heads if the need arisen.

The nine invaders only grinned back at her.

"Now, now, sweetheart," one of the men crooned as he edged closer to her. "That's not the way to treat your father's friends, now eh?"

"My father is dead!" Aislinn's eyes went wild with fear as the men blocked the door and every window, her only exit out of the cabin. "And you are certainly _not _his friends."

"All right. Not his friends, then," the first man said again. "But he definitely owes us some money and we want him to pay."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" She backed against the hearth, brandishing the ladle about when the man tried to touch her. "He is dead! He can't pay you anymore! And I have no money to pay on his behalf so go away! Leave me be!"

"Och, we can't do that!" The other man piped in. "A debt is still a debt, but it can be paid in _many_ ways."

"Come now, wench," said another as he leered at the young woman, eyeing her up and down lustily. "Give us some pleasure, and consider your father's debt paid."

Aislinn gasped in dismay, and then she grimaced in revulsion. "Absolutely not!"

_Goodness! Where are those silly elven brothers when I need them?_ She wondered desperately as the men closed in around her.

The man nearest to her shrugged with a grin. "Suit yourself, but we're still going to have you!"

And they all leaped for her, laughing and cheering out loud. Shrieking in terror, Aislinn raised her 'weapon' and whacked one of them on the head. Undeterred, they kept grabbing for her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU MISCREANTS!" Keldarion suddenly shouted from the doorway, his fists clenching as he struggled to control his wrath. "Leave her alone."

Standing next to his brother, Legolas shook his head.

"Aw, Kel, that sounds _so_ corny," he muttered, amused to see the look of great bewilderment on the men's faces. Clad only in their leggings, the elves seemed to appear suddenly out of nowhere.

Ignoring his brother's teasing words, Keldarion valiantly stepped forward. Waking up from their stupor, the men instantly turned from Aislinn to confront the elves, raising their swords and daggers with a loud cry. The two brothers were weaponless because their bows and daggers were kept inside the bedroom. Still, they faced their adversaries with great relish.

Sending a grin at Keldarion's way, Legolas exclaimed, "Now let the real fun begins!"

At that, he nimbly leaped into the midst of men and smashed his fists against two exposed throats with all his might. The men immediately dropped their weapons and grabbed their necks, gurgling and choking from the heavy blow. Smiling with grim anticipation, Legolas turned to face the rest of them.

Keldarion, meanwhile, was shouting at Aislinn as he fought with two men at the same time. "Aislinn! Hide yourself under the table!"

Still dangerously brandishing her ladle about, Aislinn shouted back, "I will do no such thing!"

Growling in exasperation, Keldarion ducked under a man's swing before chopping him at the back of his neck. As the unfortunate man crumpled to the floor, Keldarion grabbed Aislinn around the waist and pushed her—kicking and screaming—under the said table.

"Stay there!" he ordered, and turned just in time to avoid a swinging blade.

Tightening her mouth in frustration, Aislinn reluctantly obeyed. But she could not sit still. When a man fell but a couple of feet away from her, the woman reached out with her ladle to whack him viciously across his temple before he could get back to his feet. Convinced that he was either dead or unconscious, she then watched the noisy skirmish around her in keen fascination, wincing now and then as her meager furniture crashed against the wall and broke to pieces.

Four men had now fallen, leaving five more to stand and fight like mad. Unarmed, the two brothers had only their own wits and sheer prowess to subdue them all. As deadly as full armed men, the elves leaped and twirled and parried gracefully, only to twist around unexpectedly in counterattack, heading directly for vital points like the heart, head and neck.

One man fell dead to the floor with a thump, his neck now lolled oddly to one side after Legolas' powerful twist to the head. Keldarion was again facing two adversaries, and the men were able to cut him in his left arm. Ignoring the wound, the elder prince pushed forward and kneed one man in the belly, elbowing the face of the other. He then took a step back before ramming his fists against the two men's chests directly above the hearts, stopping their heartbeat immediately. Without losing a rhythm, he deftly grabbed one of the fallen swords and whirled around to face his next victim.

By then, Legolas was rolling around on the floor with another man, a sharp dagger flashed dangerously between them. Legolas fought for the blade, with one hand wrapped around the man's neck. The man kicked hard at Legolas' side, causing the elf to see red. Snarling in fury, Legolas jerked his head forward and butted the man in the forehead. The impact was so severe that he saw stars for several moments. When his vision cleared, Legolas smiled in satisfaction to see his opponent lying so still beneath him.

"I forgot to tell you that I have a head as hard as a rock!" the elf said with grin before leaping to his feet to check on his brother's progress.

With blood running freely down one arm, Keldarion was engaged in a swordfight with the very last man at one corner of the cabin, stepping over fallen bodies and broken furniture all the while. Seeing this, Legolas folded his arms across his bare chest and leaned his hip casually against the table.

Aislinn didn't like this one bit. Disgruntled, she scrambled out from under the table and confronted the younger elf. "Well, don't just stand there! Help him!"

Legolas grinned in reply. "Relax, Aislinn. My brother can beat that bastard in no time at all. Kel is the best swordsman I've ever known."

Torn between awe and anxiety, Aislinn's eyes were wide as she stared at the battle. True to Legolas' words, Keldarion's moves were smooth and sure, his strength and skill clearly evident in his powerful swings and thrusts. He was simply toying with the man, keeping the upper hand the entire time.

When he grew bored with the game, Keldarion raised the sword one last time and ran it through his opponent's belly. Eyes bulging, the man stared open-mouthed at the raven-haired elf.

"We were just…collecting our debt," he managed to whisper with his dying breath.

Grimacing in disgust, Keldarion pushed the body away.

"Consider it paid," he curtly responded, and turned to smile at Aislinn and his brother. Paying no heed to the dead bodies at his feet, the elder prince headed straight for the young woman and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Keldarion…" Aislinn managed to utter breathlessly before Keldarion's head swooped down to claim her lips. As the ladle dropped from her grip, she grasped the back of his neck and pressed him closer, kissing him back in full ardor.

"Err…" Legolas blinked stupidly at the spectacle, and broke up chuckling. "I'll…uh…leave you two alone to…uh…"

He had to clear his throat before continuing, "Right. Don't mind me. I'm gone."

The kissing couple ignored him.

Laughing and slightly blushing, Legolas took himself out the door, intending to give his brother and Aislinn some privacy. He stretched languidly, trying to release some strained muscles he acquired from the great excitement just now. His eyes sought the beautiful colors of the trees far across the meadow, clearly visible due to the wonderful weather. Thanks to his keen vision, Legolas could actually see the black stripes on a leaping jungle cat and the dots of colors on the feathers of a flying bird. He also saw the dark-brown acorns in the pine trees, the purple flowers among the tall grass, the—

He abruptly went to a stock still, his own face drained of any color whatsoever.

His heart shrinking, Legolas retreated back into the cabin to get his brother. "Uh…Kel, you need to stop…whatever you're doing."

Keldarion didn't even lift his head. "Get lost, brat."

Legolas rolled his eyes at that. "No, seriously. You _need_ to see this."

Muttering an oath, the other prince turned to glare at his brother. "What?"

"See for yourself."

"Look, brat, I don't have time to—"

"But Kel, you really, _really_ need to see this," Legolas insisted, almost pleading.

Then Keldarion also heard it, the sound of thunderous hoof beats rushing closer and closer towards the cabin.

"Great. There are _more_ of these troubling men?" he growled, sweeping his eyes in disgust over the bodies sprawled about on the floor.

"No, but this is trouble indeed." Legolas was already dragging his brother to the door, ignoring Aislinn's startled expression. "At least, to the two of us!"

Keldarion managed to snatch a fallen sword and he braced himself to face this new interruption. But then he also went pale at what he saw.

"Valar almighty!" Keldarion exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. He was so shocked the sword fell from his grip. "I can't believe it."

Legolas couldn't believe it either, because riding at the front of the horse troop that was fast approaching the cabin was none other than the great king of Eryn Lasgalen.

Their very own father.

The brothers exchanged horrified glances, knowing that they were in a very, _very_ deep trouble.

Keldarion gulped before uttering, "Err…Run!"

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story continues….**

* * *

"How in Arda did he find us?" Legolas wondered out loud as they raced back inside, blazing pass the astonished Aislinn.

"You ask me this?" Keldarion glanced askance at his brother, leaping over the bodies of Aislinn's attackers as they ran towards the bedroom. "_He_ taught us how to track, remember?"

"HALT!" Someone in the cabin yelled.

The two brothers froze and turned around. Aislinn was glaring back at them, her arms akimbo.

"Excuse me, my lords. Are you forgetting something?" she sweetly asked, her expression looked anything but sweet.

Like a pair of startled does, the two brothers blinked back at her. Outside, the sound of thundering hoof beats was getting louder and closer.

Then Legolas groaned, slapping his forehead. "Oh, right! We left our boots and shirts by the stream!"

Aislinn rolled her eyes and stomped her left foot.

"Not _that_!" she cried out. "Me! You forgot about _me_!"

Keldarion had the grace to look chagrin. He smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Forgive us, Aislinn. We simply panicked. But you don't need to worry. Those elves won't harm you."

"_Elves?_" Aislinn's eyes widened, glancing out the window at the approaching troop.

Legolas nodded as he led the way into the bedroom. "You see that golden-haired, unsmiling warrior-lord riding at the front? That's our father. And I have a feeling that he is not very happy with two of us right now."

"Your _father_?!" The woman was clearly very excited now, skipping from one foot to the other. "What is he doing here?"

"To kill us both, most probably," Keldarion said as he grabbed the windowsill to climb over, his younger brother right behind him.

"Nah, he won't kill us," Legolas reassured the woman when he saw her face paled. "But he will definitely bash our heads together for 'running away' from home."

Aislinn's eyes bulged, a moment before she understood and burst out laughing.

"Do you think he saw us?" Legolas asked as he landed outside next to his brother.

"I definitely _did_," someone else answered. Too late for Legolas to realize that Keldarion had come to a stand still, right in front of a tall war-horse. Their father's horse.

And the person in question was glaring down at them.

"O-oh. Busted," Legolas mumbled with a gulp. He should have known their father could read their mind, and had correctly deciphered what they intended to do, which was escaping through the back exit.

Keldarion tried unsuccessfully to conjure a smile. Thranduil frowned even more from atop his mount. Aislinn, meanwhile, observed the entire scene with full interest from the window.

"Uh…hello, father," Keldarion managed to say, cringing at the slight squeaking sound in his voice.

"_Hello_?" Thranduil growled in displeasure as he dismounted. "That's all you have to say after I've chased after you over hundreds of leagues?"

The two brothers winced and glanced stupidly at each other. Knowing that his father would 'attack' him first, Legolas took a couple steps back until he was hidden behind his brother's tall form, trying to find shelter from their father's imminent explosion.

"LEGOLAS!"

The younger prince jumped. He peered over his brother's shoulder at the king. "Yes, sire?"

"Nara is worried sick about you!"

"Oh. You've seen her," Legolas said, his face brightening. "Is she well?"

"Yes, she is well. So are my grandsons. _And don't change the subject_!" Thranduil all but shouted. "You should know better than to take off like that without telling anyone where you're going. Your sorry note is _not_ an excuse! You should have told her directly, face to face. Or were you afraid that your wife would lock you up in the cell to prevent you from getting into trouble yet _again_?"

Keldarion bit his lips and grinned at his younger brother who flushed to the roots of his hair.

"KELDARION!"

Now it was Keldarion's turn to be at the receiving end. He snapped back to full attention, anxiously waiting for the coming reprimanding words even though he knew that their father was more bark than bite. "My lord?"

"You told me you were going to see your nephews." Thranduil stepped right in front of his eldest son, staring at him directly in the eye.

"Yes. And that's what I did." Keldarion nodded.

"Then why the blazes did you drag your brother along to this very corner of Arda?" Thranduil fumed.

Turning to scowl at Legolas, Keldarion replied, "I didn't drag him along. He literally sneaked up behind me!"

"I did _not_." Legolas' eyes grew wide. "I was just…uh…following your tracks."

"Right." Keldarion scoffed. "You must be looking at the sky instead of the ground while doing that because you happily stepped into a snare. You were lucky I was there to free your blasted leg!"

"Hey! I was about to free myself when you suddenly came to my rescue like a pompous hero or something."

"Oh, really?" Keldarion cocked one eyebrow. "Then why were you screaming like a banshee and trashing like a stuck pig when I found you?"

Legolas' face grew redder, and his eyes drew to a slit.

"Why, you…" he muttered as he made a move to pounce on his brother.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thranduil shouted once again. This time, even Aislinn jumped in fright.

The elven king closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Incredible! His sons could make him lose his temper more effectively than the much annoying orcs!

"All right." Thranduil reopened his eyes and leveled a steady gaze at his two offspring. "We leave it at that. _For now_. But all I really want to know is what the blazes just happened here?"

Keldarion sighed as he exchanged glances with Legolas and Aislinn. "It's a long story, father."

"I don't mind listening to it, so we had better head to the front before you two can start explaining," said Thranduil. "But, first, I want to know, are you well?"

The two brothers smiled and nodded. Now that Thranduil had calmed down a bit, Keldarion and Legolas took turns hugging their father.

"We are fine, father," Keldarion assured him.

"But your arm is injured!" Thranduil exclaimed as he gingerly touched the still bleeding cut on Keldarion left bicep. Then he turned to look at his youngest son, all over. "You, Legolas, are limping! And how did you two get those cuts and bruises on your faces?"

Looking sheepish, the two brothers pointed at each other. "_He _started it!"

Thranduil threw his hands up in the air. "Ai Elbereth! Why did I even bother to ask?"

Turning back to his sons, he frowned darkly. Torn between boxing and twisting their ears, he said instead, "You have _lots_ of explaining to do, my sons."

He pointed at the direction of the front door. "So start walking. _Now_."

Like a pair of rebuked naughty little boys, the two princes complied. They walked ahead with their gaze down, shoulders slightly slumped. But Keldarion was grinning, while Legolas was actually shaking with silent laughter. By the time they joined their father's entourage in Aislinn's front yard, both of them were roaring with mirth, joyfully slapping each other on the back!

Thranduil followed behind them, his head shaking.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this even though these two elflings are all grown up," he muttered to himself.

Keldarion and Legolas found the elven warriors in their father's troop already dismounted, waiting patiently for the royal family to appear. Some of them were keeping watch over the human's horses, cornering the beasts against the small barn next to the cabin. The bodies of the dead men were dragged outside from Aislinn's house, while two of the men who were still alive were sitting on the ground, arms bound behind them and looking so scared of their captors that one actually wetted his pants.

Beregund, Legolas' second-in-command at his Ithilien keep, bowed at the two princes.

"Good day, my lords," he said with a grin. "Having a grand time here, I see."

"It's grand indeed," Legolas responded with a laugh. "I've craved this kind of adventure for years!"

"Wait until you get home, your highness." Beregund's eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure your lady wife can't wait to supply you with more 'adventure' of her own."

Legolas' smile froze, and he groaned. "How mad is she?"

"Oh, _very_." Beregund's smile grew wider. "Quite terrifying, actually."

As Legolas paled, Keldarion chortled and draped one arm across his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, brat. I'll save you. Like usual."

"Buzz off!" Legolas pushed his brother away with a laugh.

Thranduil cleared his throat then. "Excuse me, boys. But will you be so kind to introduce me to this lovely young lady here?"

Aislinn, who was now standing in the doorway, blushed.

A tender smile instantly broke on Keldarion's face. He stepped forward to stand near the young woman who began to tug at her old dress self-consciously, suddenly shy to be at the center of attention of such lovely and ethereal looking group of elves.

"Father, this is Aislinn," Keldarion said, gazing warmly at the woman. Turning back to the king, Keldarion added in a low voice, "She freed me from the Corsairs' captivity five years ago. She was only a little girl then."

Thranduil's face softened a great deal. His blue eyes widened in wonder and gratitude as he stared at the woman. "Oh, my dear lady," the king said as he reached for Aislinn's hands. "A simple thank you is not enough."

As the woman blushed even redder, Thranduil bent to kiss her fingertips.

"You don't know how grateful I am with what you've done for my son. I'm forever indebted to you," Thranduil gushed charmingly as his gaze raked her face.

_Pretty. Very pretty_, he thought appreciatively. Glancing at Keldarion, he couldn't miss the tender look his eldest son was giving the young woman.

_Is love already in the air between these two? Hmmm. Very interesting_.

"Um…" Aislinn was tongue tied. "It was nothing, really. I…I was just doing what I thought was right."

Thranduil beamed. "Then I guess I have your parents to thank also. They raised you well."

The moment the words escaped his mouth, Thranduil knew he had made a terrible faux pass. Legolas visibly winced, while Keldarion flinched slightly. And Aislinn, her eyes brimming, bit her lips as if holding herself from crying.

"Err…" Thranduil had to clear his throat repeatedly before continuing. "Is something wrong?"

Regaining his composure, Keldarion placed a comforting arm around Aislinn as he spoke to his father. "Let us get inside. The three of us will tell you everything, father. _Everything_, from the very beginning."

* * *

Thranduil looked across the table at Keldarion after the elder prince finished telling the whole story.

Keldarion's wound had been cleaned and was now wrapped in a bandage. His face was impassive, no emotions there whatsoever, yet there was a glimmer of pain in his cobalt blue eyes. It was obvious that the simple act of disclosing the events of his past to an avid audience was something very hard for him to do. Yet, he had done it with pure dignity and resilience. He really wanted his terrible past to be left buried and forgotten, now that all his enemies were dead and his vengeance completed.

Sitting next to Keldarion on an overturned chest, Aislinn held his hand and stared at the tabletop the entire time. Once in a while she would wipe the tears out of her eyes when Keldarion's story got to the very poignant part. She also broke into silent sobs when Keldarion told his father of Morat's attempted murder of his own daughter, and how Aislinn had to kill the man in her own defense. But she then looked up with a smile, misty eyed, when Keldarion praised her on her bravery in confronting the men who had invaded her house, armed only with a wooden ladle.

On Thranduil's right, Legolas sat on a wooden crate, a cunning smile plastered on his face as he glanced at Keldarion and Aislinn, back and forth. Thranduil didn't need a clever brain to deduce that his youngest son had taken the slight role of a matchmaker in this entire affair.

Occupying the only intact chair in the cabin, Thranduil let the silence grow for a minute more as he surveyed the faces of the three youngsters. Then he glared at his youngest child. "You punched your older brother."

Startled, Legolas snapped his gaze to his father. "Huh?"

"I detest having my sons fighting among themselves," Thranduil firmly said, staring hard at Legolas.

"But…but I…"

As Legolas sputtered in reply, Keldarion quickly came to his rescue.

"You are right, father," he softly said, rubbing his still aching jaw. "It was foolish of us, behaving like children. But I believe I deserved to be punched."

"You _do_?" Legolas was even more amazed. Then he grinned. "Of course, you do! In fact, you need to be taken down a peg or two more frequently! I'll be happy to kick your butt any time, any day—"

"You will do no such thing!" Thranduil sternly said, wagging his finger at his youngest son. "No more fighting, you understand me?"

Legolas lowered his head to hide his grin. "Yes, father, I understand."

Running a critical eye over the younger prince, Thranduil stated, "Kel said you were near death the night before. How are you really feeling now?"

With a shrug, Legolas smiled reassuringly at the king. "I'll live, father. A little bit tired, though."

"No wonder. You are still recovering," Aislinn chimed in and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "And you've warmed up a little. Remember that night? When I had to bath your fever down and—"

_Oh, no. Here she goes again!_

Legolas groaned as Aislinn went on and on into such details about that terrible night, when he terrifyingly hovered between life and death. Keldarion's face was almost purple as he tried hard to contain his laughter. Thranduil, meanwhile, didn't actually know how to react. He never encountered such a talkative person before, and a beautiful one at that.

When Aislinn paused to take a breath, Legolas quickly intervened. "That's enough, Aislinn. I'm sure my father doesn't want to know the color of my vomit."

"But I _do_ want to know, Legolas," Thranduil said, grinning himself. "What color was it, my lady?"

Legolas' groan grew louder as the woman happily supplied the answer, much to the other two elves amusement. Finally taking pity on his youngest son, Thranduil then cut her in by grasping her hand. "I thank you so much for taking care of Legolas, Aislinn. Looks like I'm indebted to you more than I thought."

Lowering her head, Aislinn's smile slowly faded. "I believe you owe me nothing, my lord. It is my father who is still indebted a great deal to your family, after those terrible things he had done to Keldarion."

"Ah." Thranduil smiled. "But he is dead. _Everything_ works out just fine now, isn't it?"

Keldarion frowned at the king's words, knowing his father was hinting at _something_. Legolas noticed it too, and he broke into a wide grin, glancing meaningfully at his brother.

Aislinn looked up and stared, mesmerized by Thranduil's handsome countenance. With hair as golden as Legolas', the king had a pair of sharp and intelligent blue eyes—just like his eldest son's. His skin looked so smooth and healthy, with no sign of wrinkles or blemishes. An aura of intense power and charm radiated from his person, which told Aislinn that the elven king could be both very gentle and terribly formidable at the same time.

She gulped, albeit uncertainly, as she started to get overwhelm by the entire situation. Only now she realized that she was in the company of the most legendary creatures of Arda. Only now she became totally aware of the charismatic glow and compelling beauty of the three elves. Only now she fully comprehended how lesser she was compared to them, a mere mortal among the powerful immortals.

Noticing her hesitation, Thranduil asked, "What is it, my dear?"

Numb, Aislinn said the only thing that came to her mind, "Forgive me for being so bold, my lord, but it's hard to believe that you are the father to these two exceptional warriors."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You don't look old enough. I mean, my own father looked much older than you."

Keldarion and Legolas stared at each other for a full second before they burst out laughing.

Aislinn was perplexed. "What? What did I say?"

"Trust me, Aislinn, our father is old. _Very_ old," Legolas said.

"Yes. Absolutely _ancient_," Keldarion added. "Over five thousands years old, to be exact."

Glaring mockingly at his laughing sons, Thranduil squeezed her hand. "Don't mind them, Aislinn. They are just jealous I look not much older than they are."

That only made his two sons laughed all the harder.

But Aislinn, although she forced a smile on her lips, was not feeling like laughing. She had just understood something else.

She and Keldarion were worlds apart.

Even though she deeply loved him and would gladly follow him wherever he went, she knew it would not be fair to Keldarion. He was bound to live for eternity, while she would die eventually, leaving him to mourn and grieve.

It would kill her inside to live without him, to never see him again. Yet, for Keldarion's sake, Aislinn knew she had no other choice but to let him go.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The story continues…**

* * *

The elves had put up camp near the stream after burying the dead bodies of the intruders. The two men that were still alive were kept tied and fully-guarded in the barn. They would be deposited to Gondor the next day for trial.

The elves had just finished their early dinner of mushroom soup that Aislinn had promptly prepared after her kitchen was put back to order. They had also helped clean the terrible mess in the cabin, leaving not a spot of blood or dirt on the floor. Aislinn was very grateful for their thoughtful aid. But, apart from a shy thank-you, she remained silent all day long as she made herself busy to see to the elves' comfort.

She even offered her room to Thranduil for him to spend the night. He had kindly declined, saying that he preferred to sleep outside under the stars.

"Besides, it is time you reclaim your bed," he had added. "My sons had imposed on you long enough."

Aislinn only smiled sadly in reply, strangely hoping that his sons—especially the dark-haired one—would stay in her house, so that she could pamper him, love him and _keep_ him. She knew that the elves planned to depart for Ithilien in the morning. She wished she had the courage to ask Keldarion to stay, but at the same time she had not the will to say goodbye to him. She was so torn she felt like bawling!

Keldarion had quickly detected her strange mood. He had noticed how quiet she became after the long talk with Thranduil. Concerned, he wanted to speak to her in private but the other elves—his nosy brother and equally curious father, in particular—seemed to be underfoot _all_ the time. As most of the elves were now settling down for the night, Keldarion found that this would be the only best time to seek her out and learn what was bothering her.

Keldarion glanced down at his brother who lay sprawled on a blanket next to their father. Assured that Legolas was deeply asleep and that the king was totally engrossed in the book he was reading, the elder prince silently rose from his sleeping pallet.

He had taken not more than two steps when a voice called out, "Going somewhere, Kel?"

Keldarion paused with a cringe. He slowly turned, cursing inwardly at his father's acute senses.

One eyebrow perfectly arched, Thranduil was staring straight at his eldest son, his book already forgotten. "Well? Speak up, son."

Keldarion resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Even lying flat on his back with his ankles crossed, his head pillowed only by his pack, his father could still look quite intimidating.

"I'm going to see Aislinn, father."

The king harrumphed, and returned his gaze to the book, a thin volume affair on the subject of ancient Sindarin philosophy that he always brought along with him on his travels. "She might have gone to bed already. You can see her in the morning, don't you think?"

"But I really _need_ to talk to her," Keldarion insisted in a low voice. "She has been so quiet, not like her usual self. I want to know what's wrong."

"She is afraid," Legolas suddenly chose that moment to speak. The other two elves swiveled their heads towards him as the younger prince raised himself on one elbow, yawning widely and rubbing a hand against his droopy eyes.

Keldarion frowned. "What made you say that?"

Stretching languidly, Legolas took his own sweet time to answer. "Because she thinks mortals and immortals don't mix."

Thranduil and Keldarion gaped at him, blinking in astonishment.

"How do _you_ know?" they asked simultaneously.

Legolas shrugged. "Just an intuition. I caught her staring at us several times, as if she could hardly believe that we are all here in her front yard. I noticed that she looked even more distraught when we buried those men behind the barn."

"You mean, she's afraid of _us_? Is it a delayed traumatic reaction of some kind after she saw us kill those men?" Keldarion shook his head. "But she knows we will never hurt her!"

Thranduil put down the book and stood. He warmly grasped his eldest son's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Kel, I don't think she is afraid of us actually. I believe what your brother meant to say was that she is afraid of hurting you."

Keldarion stared. "Afraid of hurting me?" he muttered in disbelief. "_Why_?"

Legolas gave his brother a rueful smile as he also got to his feet, swaying slightly as he was still quite drained from the day's excitement.

"Because she sees her life as not so different from those men's," he softly said. "She knows she is not an immortal like you. She knows that you will outlive her. She knows that when the time comes, her death will hurt you."

Keldarion stood still, completely stunned. He knew that the issue of her mortality would rise again eventually, but to hear his brother speak of Aislinn's death was already giving him pain beyond compare.

Squaring his shoulders, Keldarion finally said, "I _must_ speak to her."

Then he spun and strode towards the cabin without another backward glance. With a shrug, Legolas stifled another yawn and made a move to follow his brother. Thranduil quickly grabbed the back of his youngest son's shirt.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he admonished, yanking Legolas backwards. "Leave them be."

"Aw, father," Legolas whined and plopped back onto his sleeping pallet. "Kel might need some help convincing Aislinn to come with us."

"What your brother really needs is some privacy with that woman." Thranduil settled himself on his own blanket. He picked up his book and resumed reading. "In fact, _you_ need to get a lot of rest for yourself so that you can stand on your feet when you face your beautiful-but-mad-as-a-hornet wife."

Legolas groaned and buried his face under his arms. "Ai. Valar save me from overwrought females."

Thranduil just laughed at that before he glanced at the cabin. Keldarion had just disappeared through the doorway.

A small lantern was burning bright on the table as Keldarion cut through the kitchen. He could smell the scent of the leftover mushroom soup coming from the covered pot nearby. Amazingly, his stomach instantly rumbled with hunger. He had finished three bowls of Aislinn's delicious soup that evening. Yet, his tummy still asked for more. Aislinn was a wonderful cook, he had to admit. And that was one of the many reasons he loved her so much.

Yes, indeed. He truly loved her, he knew it now. A mortal or not, she was his soul mate. It was a fact that he couldn't deny. He longed for her touch and desired her smile. He couldn't get enough of her laughter, and he yearned to kiss away her tears. He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to make her his wife. He wanted her to give birth to his children. He wanted to see her mature and grow old.

_But do you want to watch her die?_

Keldarion paused when the cruel thought came to his mind.

_Can you bear it? When she fights for her dying breath, do you think you can sit there by her side and hold her hand, knowing that she will leave you forever?_

He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_She won't die_, he vowed. _If that is how our story ends, then by the Valar I will rewrite it!_

Keldarion continued walking towards Aislinn's bedroom. He placed the flat of his palm against the door, and cocked his ears to detect any sound from within, but all he heard was silence. Praying for courage, he gently pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the window was wide opened, and a night breeze was blowing through the curtains. Then he saw the slender shape of Aislinn's body lying in a protective curl on the bed, facing away from him. She might have sensed his presence, for she immediately sat up and turned to stare back at him, her eyes brimming and her lips trembling.

"Keldarion?"

His heart dropped at Aislinn's timid voice. He rushed to the bed and sat down next to her, touching her wet cheeks. "You are still awake. And you've been crying. Why are you so sad, my love?"

She promptly burst into sobs. Keldarion gathered her into his arms. As he crooned tender words, he rocked her gently, lovingly stroking her hair. When her sobs receded, he tilted her chin and gaze into her eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell me what have made you so sad?"

Pulling away, Aislinn gulped down another fresh burst of tears before she could speak. "I…I know you are leaving tomorrow."

Keldarion nodded. "That is true. And that's why I'm here. I plan to tell you that I want you to come with me. With us."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Aislinn looked away from his intense gaze. "I knew you would say so. But I'm very sorry, Kel. I…I cannot come with you."

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look straight at him. "But _why_? You know we love each other. And you also know we belong together."

"Well, _that's_ the problem!" Aislinn sobbed. "We don't belong together, Keldarion. You're an elf. I'm a woman, a mortal. I will die in the next fifty years or so while you'll stay strong and beautiful and _alive_! Oh, how I wished I could come with you, Kel, but I just can't. It won't be fair to you. I can't have you crying and grieving over me when I'm dead. So we need to stop this relationship before it could go any further. The hurt you're having now is a lot less than what you will get in the future."

Keldarion cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him.

"But if I leave you here, I'll spend the rest of my miserable long life mourning over losing you," he softly said, his eyes suspiciously bright and misty.

"You will find someone else—"

"I will NOT find anyone else!" Keldarion almost shouted. "I have spent three thousand years of living to find the perfect person for me and I just found her. And that is _you_. There will be no one else for me, Aislinn. Only you."

The young woman shook her head in despair. "And when I die, what then? If the love you have for me is as strong as I have for you, you will be so hurt and devastated. I know _I _won't survive if you're dead."

Smiling tenderly, the elf leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"You will not die. I'll see to it," he whispered.

"_What_?" Aislinn was perplexed. "Haven't you heard what I've been saying? Or are you really daft? I'm a mortal, Keldarion. I _will_ die."

With a soft chuckle, he kissed her forehead. "Then I will rewrite the story," he said, repeating out loud his earlier thought.

Aislinn stared at him as if he had gone mad. "What on earth are you talking about? What story?"

"Look, my love, it's like reading a new book. That is how our relationship really is," he explained with a grin. "You won't know the ending until you start reading from the beginning, chapter by chapter. You think our story would end when _you_ die, Aislinn, but I think differently. We should at least try and see how our relationship goes, day after day. If we want a good ending, then we'll get a good ending. But if we find the plot of our life not to our taste, we can always rewrite that 'story'."

Aislinn was blinking, her mouth hanging open. "Such fancy…err…thoughts, Kel. What kind of a philosophy was that?"

He broke up laughing. "Legolas' kind. My brother can be quite smart when he put his mind to it. Those were his words, actually. I was repeating them for our benefit."

Looking down at their joined hands on her lap, Aislinn bit her lips as she pondered. "But I don't think our life will be as simple as that, Kel. There is still the subject of my mortality that we have to consider. No matter how you take the situation, you cannot deny the fact that I _will_ die eventually."

"Aislinn, look at me," he gently ordered. She raised her gaze and met his eyes, seeing great love and determination in those deep blue orbs.

"I won't loose you," he said. "I will not let you die, this I swear on my own very life."

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly interrupted, "Hush. I'm not finished."

Bringing their joined hands to his lips, he continued, "I cannot live without you, Aislinn. And I will not sail to Valinor by myself. I will take you there, where we can live happily ever after. No death, no pain, no sorrow. Forever."

"_Valinor_?" Aislinn's eyes widened. "It sounds like a place of fantasy. Where is it? Or rather, _what_ is it?"

"Valinor is the place of the Valar across the sea, a kind of everlasting heaven for all elves. It can only be reached by ship, through a path of straight road that is kept open to us."

"If it is a heaven for elves, then a mere mortal like me is surely not welcomed," she pointed out, even though a spurt of hope was slowly budding in her heart.

"Ah, but there is an exception." Keldarion smiled, his eyes twinkling. "There were several situations when we let a few mortals on board the ships bound for Valinor. Have you heard of Frodo, the hobbit that destroyed the evil Ring during the War? He was on the same ship that carried the famous Lady Galadriel of Lorien. For his courageous deed and sacrifices, Galadriel was greatly honored to have him along."

"Obviously, he deserved such a wondrous place. I heard that he bravely put himself in the line of fire to save Middle-earth." Aislinn looked dejected. "But look at me! I'm just a simple woman. I never did anything to deserve Valinor. I am not as worthy enough as Frodo was."

"That's not true!" Keldarion claimed as he grabbed her shoulders once more and almost shook her in his exasperation. "You freed me from your father's camp, remember? You saved me from a situation a lot worst than death! And you were only a little girl at that time, but already so brave and kind. If that does not make you worthy enough for Valinor, then I don't know what is."

He took a deep breath for composure and cupped her cheeks. "Look, Aislinn. The truth is, I jeopardized three things when I came here. Firstly, I jeopardized my brother's life. This mission I took was quite dangerous because I fully didn't know the outcome. Those men who wronged me all those years ago—including your father—were exceptional warriors themselves. The odds against me and Legolas may not be that high, but _anything_ could happen. I might have caused my little brother getting killed. Heck! He _almost_ got killed by that blasted snare! He trailed after me without anybody's consent in the first place, the silly brat. Remind me to kick him later. He has been such a real pain in the butt."

Aislinn broke into a smile for the first time after hearing that.

"Now, secondly, I jeopardized my sanity. Even if I had succeeded in killing your father, I know I can't live with myself knowing that I had killed the father of the person I love. I would go mad with regret and remorse and Valar knows what else. My vengeance may be completed, but my conscience will scream with foul.

"And lastly, I jeopardized my heart. I realize now that I began to fall in love with you a long time ago. My feelings for you grow stronger no matter how hard I try to deny them. The more I see you, Aislinn, the more difficult for me to leave and forget you. I know I might end up heartbroken in the end, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. So please don't tell me that those three things I've jeopardized by coming here are for nothing. Come with me, Aislinn. Be my wife."

Tears were running down her face, but Aslinn was smiling widely. "Are you, by any chance, proposing to me?"

Keldarion rakishly arched an eyebrow. "What? Do you want me on my knees while doing this? Fine. I'll get on my knees."

He rose from the bed and smoothly knelt on one knee on the floor, holding her hand to his heart. "Aislinn, my dear beloved, will you be my wife, my soul mate, for ever and eternity?"

Chuckling through her tears, she bent forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I guess I have to marry you now that you've asked me so charmingly."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmm." Aislinn mockingly pondered, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Actually, I'm not really sure…"

"Then let me help you make up your mind!" Keldarion abruptly grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the bed, laughing out loud as she shrieked in surprise. Then their voices died down as they started kissing, passionately and ardently. Sighing and moaning with pleasure, Keldarion had his hands buried in her long golden hair, while her hands roamed all over his back.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone's coughing, breaking through the spell. The two lovers sprang apart and hastily looked around.

There, at the opened window, Legolas had his head poked inside and was staring at them with a silly grin on his face. "Uh…Kel, aren't you done yet?"

Aislinn blushed as red as a ripe tomato, while Keldarion jumped off the bed and leaped towards the window with a curse. Legolas instantly took off for the stream, laughing gaily like a loon.

Climbing over the windowsill, Keldarion then went in hot pursuit of his brother with a loud roar, "GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID IMPUDENT BRAT!"

Laughing herself, Aislinn ran out of her bedroom and out the cabin, following the sound of Keldarion's expletives and Legolas' wild laughter. A moment later, she heard a loud splash and more curses. Reaching the stream, she saw that the brothers were now grappling about in the water like a pair of drunken orcs.

Aislinn turned when she sensed someone coming to stand next to her. It was Thranduil, and he was shaking his head at the sight of his wrestling sons in the stream.

"My lord? Are they _always_ like this?"

Thranduil faced her and broke into a benign smile. "They are even worse at home."

"Really? Well, I guess I need to see for myself to believe that."

He looked at her straight in the eye. "You will come with us tomorrow."

It was not a question, but more of a statement that sounded quite like an order.

A smile blossomed on her lips as she turned to watch the laughing brothers who were now walking out of the water. "Yes, my lord. I will."

Thranduil nodded. He tried to keep a stern expression as he stared at his two very wet sons, but failed. "You won't regret it, Aislinn. You bring joy to Kel's life. And when Kel is happy, _I'm_ happy. And when I'm happy, so is everyone else. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere around me when I'm _un_happy."

Thranduil winked teasingly on that last sentence. Then, as he placed an arm around her slender shoulders, he added, "And Aislinn, welcome to the family."

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's the finale!**

* * *

The three days of journey back to Ithilien was the most nerve-racking period in Legolas' life.

Keldarion and Aislinn sent longing gazes at each other the entire time. Thranduil, meanwhile, had been repeatedly caught beaming like a proud parent every time his gaze fell upon the two lovebirds. Beregund and the rest of the elven warriors tried to remain as impassive and stoic as ever, but even they could not help grinning with delight to see their crown prince—and his future wife—so deliriously happy in love.

Legolas resisted the urge to snort in disgust when he saw Keldarion reached over for Aislinn's hand and brought it to his lips, whispering affectionate words to her and sending her seductive gazes. The woman was heard sighing in reply—which sounded more like _oohing_ and _aahing_ to Legolas' ears—as if she was quickly melting on the spot on top of her mount.

_Good Lord! Talk about slick charm! Kel really has the moves! _

Thoroughly annoyed, Legolas stopped himself just in time from sticking a finger down his throat when the two lovers were heard saying 'I Love You' to each other. He was glad to see the two so happy but—Ai!—this was downright sickening! Now he felt more like a blasted chaperon in this entourage, watching over the couple closely so that they would not fall into any holes or tripped against any ruts whenever they took a walk together during brief stops between the long ride, gaga eyes fixed upon each other _all_ the time.

Their drunk-with-love state of mind was starting to grate on Legolas' nerves, reminding him that his relationship with his own wife was not looking as chipper as the lovers' right now. He began to grow deeply anxious with his impending reunion with Narasene. She was a gentle-bred lady, but very much like a cat. Quiet and docile one minute, hissing and spitting the next when she was peeved.

Oh, he had peeved her, all right. And he had peeved her bad this time. Legolas knew he had to do a bit of crawling and groveling at his wife's feet to woo her back. And that may not prove to be a successful feat because Narasene could be as stubborn as he was!

"I love you," Aislinn was heard whispering to Keldarion.

"I love you too, darling."

"But I love you more." Aislinn giggled.

"No. _I_ love you more."

More giggling. "Na-ah. I love you _more_."

"I love you more and more and—"

"Oh, put a sock on it!" Legolas finally snapped, glaring at them both. "She loves you, and you love her, so there! _Everybody_ knows it."

The couple just blinked stupidly back at him.

With a roll of his eyes, Legolas threw up his hands in the air before he urged his mount into a quick trot. The rest of the party watched him sped away in silence, a little flabbergasted by his sudden outburst. Keldarion and Aislinn then turned to Thranduil, who was trying his damnedest to hold back his laughter.

"What the blazes is the matter with him?" Keldarion wondered out loud. "Did he wake up from the wrong side of blanket this morning?"

That did it. The king burst out laughing.

Keldarion frowned. "I can't see anything funny in all this. What is making Legolas so angry?"

"Oh, my son," Thranduil wheezed, still laughing. Beregund and the other warriors were trying very hard to keep a straight face. "Your brother is not angry, not really. He is just scared, that's all."

"Scared?" Aislinn looked puzzled. "Of what?"

"Of his wife," Thranduil replied with a grin. "If you would stop gawking at each other for a minute and watch him closely, you will see that he is very nervous. When he gets home, his wife is going to lit into him real good, mark my words. I've never seen Narasene so furious before when she showed me the note he left her. To escape her wrath, I wasted no time in forming a search troop on that same noon of my arrival."

"Legolas at the receiving end of his gentle wife's explosion?" Keldarion could not stop himself from chuckling. "That is certainly the most interesting event not to be missed."

The troop finally reached the great gate of Ithilien keep at dusk. Legolas had already arrived there ahead of them about several minutes ago, but he was yet to enter and make known of his presence to his wife and people. He was waiting in a shadowed corner near the gate, obviously delaying his entrance.

Keldarion stopped his mount next to his brother's. "Aren't you coming inside?"

Legolas flicked his hand in a lazy wave. "You all go on without me. I'll be right behind."

"Are you _sure_?" Keldarion grinned knowingly.

Legolas gave his brother a murderous glare. "Yes, I _am_."

"Are you really, _really_ sure?"

"_Keldarion?_" Legolas' voice was as cold as ice.

"Yes, brother?"

"Shut _up_."

With a laugh, Keldarion shrugged and returned to Aislinn's side. As they rode through the gate, he began to point out to her the wonderful looking building that loomed majestically in front of them.

"The Ithilien palace, my brother's home. Have I told you that he owns this keep?"

Aislinn's jaw had dropped almost to her knees as she took in her magnificent surroundings. She stared in amazement at the grandeur of the palace, the beauty of the stone-paved courtyard, the grace of its people, the gleam of the tower dome in the eastern wall. "What is your brother anyway? A _king_?"

Thranduil laughed out loud behind them.

Keldarion smiled. "Well, almost. Legolas is the lord and founder of this elven colony. He governs this place and the surrounding territory. A valuable aid and faithful vassal to Aragorn, the king of Gondor."

"King of Gondor!" Aislinn gasped. "_The_ king of Gondor?"

"There's only _one_ king of Gondor the last time I checked."

Then Keldarion frowned as something else struck his mind. "Aislinn, have I told you about who I really am?"

"What do you mean?" She started to get nervous now, gazing back at him uncertainly as if bracing herself for more surprises.

"Did I tell you that our father here has a realm of his own in Mirkwood?"

Aislinn blinked.

"He has his own realm?" she asked breathlessly with a quick glance at Thranduil.

"Yes, Aislinn. Our father is a king," Keldarion gently told her, somehow afraid that she would bolt after hearing the entire truth. "His is the only elven kingdom that still remains on Middle-earth."

It might sound impossible, but Aislinn's already white face grew even whiter. "If he is a king, then you are…a…a…"

"A prince, yes." He nodded. "In fact, I am the crown prince of the realm."

Aislinn grew more and more overwhelmed by the second. "This means, you are next in line to the throne. You will become king. And married to you, I will become…Oh, lord. I think I'm going to faint."

And she did just that.

Keldarion quickly snatched her into his arms before she could drop off her mount onto the ground. Thranduil came near, gazing worriedly at Aislinn's pale face.

"I see that she is completely taken by surprise," he commented.

The prince smiled, securing his arms around the unconscious woman. "Surprise is an understatement. I think she is terrified!"

They dismounted at the receiving terrace. Narasene, the lady of the keep, was already waiting there with a warm smile.

"My lord," she greeted as she hugged her father-in-law. "You are well and unharmed."

Thranduil beamed. "Well, of course, my dear. Not even a scratch on me."

Narasene turned to Keldarion next, and raised her eyebrows to see the stirring woman in his arms.

"Now this is interesting. Since when did you start stealing a maid from her sleeping bed?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Keldarion grinned and leaned down to kiss Narasene's cheek. "Hello, dear sister."

"Hello, dear brother. You are well, I trust?"

"I'm happy. Is that enough?" he replied, looking down at the woman he was cradling, love shining in his eyes.

Throwing demeanor into the wind, Narasene squealed and flung her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Then I'm so happy for you!"

Aislinn's eyes fluttered open to stare in wonder at the beautiful elven lady with hair as black as midnight who was hugging them tight. Embarrassed, she weakly gestured for Keldarion to put her down.

"I'm fine, really," she assured him.

Standing now, she bowed slightly to the elven lady. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady. I'm Aislinn."

Narasene took the woman's hands and squeezed.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said with a kind smile, understanding Aislinn's slight discomfort. "Come, you must be tired from all that riding. There are refreshments inside. Later on, I'll show you your chamber."

"M…_my_ chamber?" Aislinn looked amazed. "In the palace?"

"Well, of course." Narasene nodded, assured that she and Aislinn would get on famously. "You are family now, I believe. So you shall have your own chamber here. And then we can…"

Narasene's voice trailed off as Legolas finally appeared at the receiving terrace on his mount. The elven lady ran a cursory glance all over her husband's person. She gave a little sigh of relief to see that he was in one piece, every limb still attached. Then, without saying a word to Legolas, Narasene turned her back on him and focused all her attention on her guests.

"Come, Aislinn, my lords," she said, quickly steering the dazed woman into the palace. "Let's get you rested and sated."

Keldarion and Thranduil watched in amusement as Legolas' dismounted, noticing the stricken expression on the younger prince's face. The two royalties exchanged rueful grins.

"There's going to be fireworks," Keldarion whispered through the corner of his mouth to his father.

"I just can't wait," Thranduil whispered in reply.

Beregund who stood nearby was smart enough not to comment, but he had to bite on his lip to keep himself from grinning. To distract himself from the interesting family scene, he got busy by summoning the servants to lead away the horses.

Fuming silently, Legolas strode pass his father and brother up the short flight of stairs and went inside in search of his wife. He knew Narasene was deliberately giving him the cold shoulder, and he didn't like it one bit.

_Wait till I get my hands on her_, he vowed_. I know she's angry at me, but I'm still her husband, and deserve to get at least a hug from her, or a kiss or a…a…Hot blast! Even a smile is more than enough!_

He found her in the parlor where she was entertaining Aislinn. The serving maids were moving about in the room, preparing refreshments for the weary travelers. The woman's eyes widened when she saw him swiftly approaching—his fists clenching and his face an unreadable mask.

Without warning, Legolas reached down and grabbed his wife's arm, yanking her out of her seat. "Nara, we need to talk."

Narasene stopped in mid-sentence with a yelp. She whirled around to give him a killing glare. But then she schooled her features, gave him a bright smile, and said sweetly, "Hello, _dear_ husband."

Or maybe a little _too_ sweet.

Legolas gritted his teeth. "Oh, cut the crap, my dear wife. I know you are mad at me."

Narasene tilted her head to the side, gazing mockingly back at him. "Am I, really?"

Sighing, Legolas released her arm and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. He noticed that Aislinn was glancing frantically between them, back and forth. The servants were pretending not to hear or see anything. Thranduil and Keldarion, who had just walked in, seemed to be greatly fascinated by the dishes of delicacies on the side table. But Legolas knew their pointed ears were strained to the limit, actively picking up his conversation with his wife.

"Look, Nara, can we talk somewhere private?" he asked his wife, almost pleading.

Narasene stared at him for a long moment before she reluctantly acquiesced. Saying nothing, she started walking towards the door. Scowling at his brother and father—who were hiding their smiles behind the cakes they were devouring—Legolas also left the parlor, striding fast to catch up with his wife.

They did not speak all the way to their bedchamber. Legolas glanced at her lovely face, and could see nothing but serenity and composure there. Yet, he knew that she was simmering inside, like a silent volcano just waiting to explode.

Reaching their chamber, they found their two sons already awoke from their afternoon nap. The twins rolled about in the crib, gurgling and blabbering at each other. Smiling for the first time that day, Legolas rushed forward and plucked them both into his arms.

"Hello, my little warriors," he crooned, planting kisses on their heads. "Have you been good while I was gone?"

"A lot better than their father, I would say," Narasene muttered as she turned to tug the bell cord to call for the nannies.

Legolas scowled at her.

She ignored him.

When the nannies came to take their sons away, the two still had not directly spoken a word to each other. And when they were finally left alone, Legolas came up behind his wife and gently clasped her shoulders.

"Nara," he started. "I'm very sorry for taking off like that without telling you personally. Forgive me?"

Narasene was smiling as she turned to face him. "You are forgiven."

Legolas blinked.

_That's it? I'm forgiven? No how-could-you-worried-me-this-way tirade and such? No screaming or hair-pulling like I expected?_

"Are…are you _sure_? I mean…" He gulped anxiously. "You are not mad at me anymore?"

She smiled even wider. "Of course, I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad? You're home. That's all that matters."

"Oh. Well…uh… that's good." Legolas still felt uneasy, because it was all too…well, _easy_.

"Yes, dear. I'm so glad you are home, safe and sound." Nara went to the bed to grab a pillow before tossing it to her husband. "Here."

Legolas stared, dumbfounded, at the pillow in his hands. "What's this?"

"A pillow."

"Cute." Legolas rolled his eyes. "I know it's a pillow but what is it for?"

"To place it under your head while you sleep," she replied as she placed a blanket on the long couch in front of the hearth.

"Blast it, Nara! Don't play games with me." Legolas frowned. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm preparing your bed."

"But we already have a bed over there!" He pointed at the big bed they shared which stood in the middle of the vast chamber.

Narasene straightened and faced him, her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing. "No, that's _my_ bed. Tonight, you sleep on the couch."

"_WHAT_?!"

"I'm going to see to my guests," she announced and strode out of the room.

Legolas threw down the pillow and chased after her. "Nara, tell me you are not _serious_ about this."

Narasene walked faster. "Oh, I'm very serious, my lord."

"But you're my wife!"

"I'm so happy you still think so," she dryly replied, almost running down the steps as she tried to get away from him.

"What do you mean by that?"

She abruptly spun in the middle of the hallway and jabbed a finger against his chest. "If I'm your wife, you should have at least told me what you were up to! You should have taken your escorts for protection after letting me know where you were going!"

"That's the whole problem!" Legolas tried to defend himself. "I wasn't sure _where_ I was going! I was tracking Keldarion and I didn't know where he would lead me to."

"Stay your brother out of this! Do not blame him for your irresponsible conduct!"

"My _irresponsible_ conduct? Look, Nara, I left you a note."

"That is _not_ an excuse!" She started to leave but Legolas quickly grabbed her and held her still.

"Nara, I'm terribly sorry for what I did—or rather, what I didn't do." Legolas' voice turned soft as he explained. "Yes, I should have told you personally before taking off like that. And yes, I should have taken my escorts with me. But there was no time and you know I'm much faster riding by myself. I had to quickly follow after Kel while his tracks were still warm. I cannot bear to lose him again, Nara. He is my brother."

He gently cupped her cheeks, gazing straight into her jade-green eyes. "I know I've been such a cad, worrying you like this. I'm sorry. But trust me, my love, it was never my intention to give you distress. Kel was suffering a dark period of his life and I had to be there for him to make sure he comes out of it unscathed. You would hate me if I let anything happen to him, would you?"

Narasene's temper gradually cooled down. She bit her lower lip and nodded, her eyes starting to well over. Zooming in for the kill, Legolas let loose his most lethal weapon—his dimpled smile.

Narasene didn't even stand a chance.

"Oh, Legolas…" She sighed, melting into his arms.

He leaned down to kiss her temple. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," she responded, moaning slightly as his lips touched her nose.

"Are you still mad at me?" He kissed the corner of her mouth, his hands gently caressing the nape of her neck.

"Oh, _yes_," she said breathlessly, clutching at his tunic. "I'm mad with wanting you. I've missed you so much, my love."

"I missed you too." Legolas grinned before he claimed her lips, groaning with pleasure as she leaned fully into him, totally absorbed in the kiss. He pushed until her back was against the wall, never taking his lips off hers. She wrapped a fist around his hair, as he clutched a fistful of her skirt, lifting it little by little until one creamy thigh was exposed.

And that was how Thranduil found them.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the king exclaimed, blushing himself. "Get a room, will you?!"

The two lovers instantly sprang away from the wall. Their faces reddening with embarrassment, they gave the elven king a weak smile before they ran off—hand in hand—towards their chamber, giggling and sniggering like a pair of naughty children.

Thranduil shook his head and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Silly elflings," he muttered before he went in search of his grandsons. Knowing that _now _would not be such a good idea to look for the twins inside the crib in their parents' bedchamber, Thranduil changed direction and headed for the solarium where the nannies usually took the babies to play.

He did find Linden and Hadrian in the solarium. Keldarion was also there. The prince was showing off his nephews to Aislinn.

And—holding a baby each—the two lovers were kissing!

_What's the matter with young people these days?_

Thranduil rolled his eyes before he loudly cleared his throat. Keldarion and Aislinn quickly pulled apart and ducked their heads, smiling sheepishly. Seeing their grandfather, Linden and Hadrian instantly broke into toothless grin, waving their arms gaily about.

"Give them to me before you drop them," Thranduil ordered, reaching for the twins.

When the two babies were happily settled in his arms, the king arched his eyebrows at the two lovebirds. "All right, then. Carry on."

Keldarion laughed out loud, while Aislinn blushed deep red. Grinning, Thranduil turned and walked out of the solarium.

"Did you miss me, little ones?" He was heard talking to his grandchildren. "You do? That's good. I missed you both too. Now I have a wonderful story to tell. It's about two princes, and two very fine ladies whom they've fallen in love with…"

As their grandfather talked, the twins drooled and gurgled happily, already being told of the story about theirparents.

Nevertheless, it was indeed a very interesting story to hear all over again.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading, everyone! See you all in a new story of Legolas-and-the-gang very soon! **


End file.
